The After
by tessblack89
Summary: A series of moments of Ron and Hermione's growing relationship at the end of DH and moving forward into the epilouge with bits of Ginny and Harry. PostDH cannonish (well I tried) this is my very first fic Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling I own nothing, but am honored she allows us to play in her world. Again I do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

The After

A series of moments of Ron and Hermione's growing relationship with bits of Ginny and Harry. PostDH cannonish (well I tried) This is my very first fic so please be kind with your reviews!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling I own nothing, but am honored she allows us to play in her world. Again I do not own Harry Potter

Chp 1

Ron Weasely was exhausted. In the span of a 24 hours he had finally been kissed by the love of his life, lost a brother, and thought his best mate was dead. It was no doubt the best and worst day of his life. Now he sat with his family, or what was left of his family in the Great Hall. Harry had wandered off mumbling something about Dumbledore's office, but Hermione, Hermione was practically smashed into him with both her little hands positively wrapped around his and her head on his shoulder. He looked down into those chocolate brown eyes gazing up at him and could not help but smile at the sheer love and empathy that shone back at him. "hey, how are you doing?" she whispered. "Fucking awesome, bloody exhausted, and like my heart has been ripped out of my chest" he whispered back placing a quick kiss on the top of her head. "emotional rage of a teaspoon my arse" he chuckled. "I'm surprised we have had a moments peace" she said looking around warily. Ever since the battle had ended the trio had been swarmed with people, wondering where they had been, hugging and slapping them on the back for their "shenanigans". Then there had been the condolences for Fred, every witch or wizard that clutched Ron's hand in theirs and told him how sorry they were and how much they loved Fred, Hermione noticed Ron would clench his jaw a little tighter. Most of the attention had been for Harry of course, "but that must be because Harry has gone, where is he anyway?" "Right here mum" Harry said sarcastically as he trotted up to them. "Had to go to Dumbledore's office, how you doing mate?" as he clapped his hand on Ron's shoulder, swinging a leg over to sit next to them at one of the makeshift tables McGonagall constructed after the battle. "That's a loaded question Harry" just as he was about to expound on this, Arthur and Molly walked over with George "Ron we are going to see Fred" Arthur faltered at the name of his fallen son, who hours ago had been laughing and most importantly alive "then I am taking your mother to get some rest, McGonagall says the Burrow might not be safe so we will stay here at Hogwarts until" Arthurs voice quivered again "until arrangements can be made and Bill insures the house is not jinxed" Ron was about to reply when his mother pulled him into an absolutely bone crushing hug sobbing "Ronnie! Oh my Ronnie I am so glad you are ok!" she straightened up and absolutely bellowed, "IF YOU EVER LEAVE FOR MONTHS AND PUT YOUR LIFE IN DANGER THAT MANY TIMES WITH OUT EVEN OWLING I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF" shaking her finger at him, the lack of anger in her voice, and the small smirk giving away that she was not quite as angry at him, as she was terribly relieved he was ok. She kissed him on the head, like she had when he was small and whispered "goodnight Ronnie, I love you" as she stepped back towards Arthur George wrapped Ron in the biggest bear hug he thought his brother had ever given him and said in a voice so sad that Ron would not known it was George had he not been looking at him "Fred and I, are proud of you Ronniekins not sure if we are more proud that you finally landed such a fine bird as the fabulous Miss Granger here, or the whole saving the wizarding world thing" he smirked, and it was in that moment Ron knew that George would be ok, maybe not today but the laughing prankster that was George Weasely had not been lost with the death of his brother. With a tip of his head to Hermione, George walked back over to his Mum and pulled her into a hug as they walked slowly out of the Great Hall.

Arthur looked at his wife and son for a moment, then turning his attention back to his youngest son, who had seen too many horrible things for one so young, pulled him up into a hug, voice cracking with grief and exhaustion, as he said " Ron, your mother and I are so proud of you son, not just for what you did here today, but for the man you have become" Ron's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and pride "Erm… ah… thanks Dad, I… uh… thanks" with a clap on the back his father walked away leaving just Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione at the table.

"I don't know about you but I am fucking knackered" Ron stated as he stretched his lanky arms above his head. "You don't smell to good either" Ginny quipped, lifting her head from Harry's shoulder, where she had laid it the moment he sat down. Hermione giggled a wrinkled her nose at him "Really Ronald just because you helped save the wizarding world, does not mean you should smell like a pig" it took all that was in her to remain straight faced while saying it, and as soon as she had she burst out laughing. "Oi! I didn't see you complaining about how I smelled when you jumped me in the Room of Requirement woman" he sniffed as he rubbed his knuckles against his shirt, and inspected his nails in a strikingly haughty Malfoy way. Harry looked around anxiously noting almost everyone around them had been staring at them since the Weasly's had left. Hermione noticed as well, as a few people who had begun moving in their direction in the crowded room" I don't know how we are going to get any rest with the entire castle wanting to come up and talk to us, or ask us questions" Hermione stated, the three others murmured in agreement. "Well Miss Granger I think I can help with that" came a voice behind them, as they turned they saw the regal but exhausted now Head Mistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. "After what the three of you did on the run, and all Miss Weasely's efforts in the resistance under those horrid Capos, I think affording you a quite place to rest is the least I could do. If you would follow me" she said. The couples rose and followed her out of the Great Hall. As they fell into step behind the Headmistress Ron noted the MANY female eyes following them, "Ginny is going to have to beat all those birds off with a stick to keep them away from Harry now that he is the bloody savior of the world" Ron whispered to Hermione. She flushed, and sharply whispered, "Ron those girls are starring at YOU". "Wha…I mean…WHY?!" he said. He was utterly gobsmacked. He had no clue why Lavender had snogged him sixth year, and the fact that Hermione had jumped him, and was currently holding his hand thrilled him. He was still a bit surprised she cared for him, but that bloody locket had fucked with his head enough. He knew her feelings were genuine, but she liked, or maybe loved (he hoped love, because he was arse over tits in love with her) him after years of friendship. Most of these birds staring at him now he had never seen in his life. Snapping out of his thoughts he heard Hermione sniff and then mutter something Ron could have sworn sounded like, "I'll use more than a stick" Ron chuckled and pulled her close and stopped walking for a moment tipping her chin up with his forefinger and thumb and kissed her. It was not peck on the lips kiss, it was hot and passionate and a very clear statement to the entire Great Hall who Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger belonged to. Tongues ran over lips and gaining entry and dueling with their partner, his hands plunging into her curls, hers wrapping around his waist, an impatient but amused _aaheem_ pulled them apart to see a smirking Harry and Ginny, and a smiling McGonagall at the entrance to the Hall "This way if you please" she said.

They wound around the castle and debris until they came to a portrait of the Muggle King Richard standing proudly in his rich livery, sword in one hand, and a giant red lion on his shield ready for battle. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" McGonagall spoke to the painting, with a loud boisterous laugh the portrait swung open and McGonagall turned to the four teenagers whose jaws had hit the floor. "Fred and George are not the only ones who relied on a marauder once or twice" she stated and with that they walked through the portrait hole. "This is the head boy and girl quarters for Gryffindor, we, sadly did not have any one filling those roles this year so they have been sealed since the end of your sixth year. Head girl is to the left and Head boy to the right, each has their own bathroom. I took the liberty of having some food and a first aid kits sent to each room as well. I assume you will discover many bumps and bruises as you relax" she said "No one will be able to enter without the password as well as having honorable intentions, King Richard is a special painting and will not allow anyone in who will do you harm in any way even with the password. Now I leave you four to rest" she paused and looked down at her four students, whom she still remembered the day they were sorted into her house and a single tear ran down her cheek "thank you" she stated simply. With that she was gone leaving the four heroes to survey their surroundings. The Head common room looked impressive yet cozy, its stone walls were covered in Gryffindor red and gold tapestries, paintings of notable Gryffindor's and giant stained glass floor to ceiling windows. The fire place was a stone carved lions mouth and there were rich leather and red sofas facing the roaring fire. Two staircases of intricately carved mahogany curved in opposite directions, presumably leading to the Head Boy and Girl suites. "Wow, this is amazing" Ginny gaped "So um, I guess Gin and Hermione can take the head Girls and Ron and I will bunk in the Head Boy's" Harry said the sadness of being removed from Ginny after being reunited hours ago was present in his voice. Ron gazed down at Hermione who was preoccupied looking at the shelves of books that lined the wall opposite the fireplace "Yea, I guess that would be best" he blew out a frustrated breath. He did not want to be a thoughtless git an assume that Hermione would want to share his bed, after agreeing to be his girlfriend, and kissing him twice in the past 24 hours. But his thoughts still lingered on how her small hands hand gripped his lower back when he kissed her in the Great Hall, and the small whimper of pleasure she mad when he had plunged his tongue into her mouth. "Don't be silly Harry, as much as Ginny and I like each other there is no way we are spending a night like this away from our boyfriends. You and Ginny can take the Head Boys quarters, Ron and I will be perfectly happy in the Head Girls" she said, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. "oh erm ya, come on Harry how can you be so thick" Ron teased, the fact that Hermione has called him her boyfriend thrilled him to no end, he didn't miss the slight blush on Ginny's face or the thrilled look on Harry's face at being referred to as Ginny's boyfriend again. As the couples walked hand in hand up their respective staircases Ginny leaned over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek whispering something that turned a shade of red that would make a Weasely proud. Ron noticed and yelled across the room "Oi! Potter remember keep your hands to yourself!" earning him a smack from Hermione. Harry chuckled and shouted back "Same to you mate, that's my sister over there…OUCH" Ginny had punched him rather hard in the arm and muttered "hush before you ruin it! "with that the doors on each room were closed, silenced, and warded neither couple wanted to hear what the other would be up to that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_SO SORRY for a delay in updating, finals got the better of me. I hope to be more quick on the updates in the future. Also thank you so much for those that read and reviewed my fic! I promise the M rating will make sense soon, this are about to get smutty y'all!_

 _Again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters they are all JK Rowling's she just lets us play in her world._

 _Holy buggering fuck! Keep it together man just because she said she wanted to share a room with you, does not mean she wants to share a bed…or shag! These are not appropriate thoughts to have with your girlfriend less than 24 hours after she became your girlfriend. Not to mention your Mum is in tears and you are one of six now_ ,

Ron thought as the door closed behind he and Hermione. Tears stung his eyes as he thought of Fred and his family, clearing his through he looked around the Head Girl's quarters. He was impressed. The room was circular, to match the turret it was in. There was a bed that looked just like his in the Boys dormitory, but this was much bigger. Still the four post bed with red hangings reminded him of simpler times. There was a large fire place and two plush sofas on the opposite side of the room, next to the door he assumed was the bathroom.

The room was cozy, tapestries hung on the stone walls, and the tall stained glass windows on either side of the big bed and a roaring fire made the room seem almost magical. He chanced a glance down at Hermione who was looking at the large bed worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. He could practically see the gears whirring around in her head as she was thinking. He also had an overwhelming urge to pull that bottom lip into his mouth and nip and suck on it, but he would not, could not focus on that. Otherwise it was going to be a long night with a pillow in his lap.

He felt like an utter git to be worrying about sleeping with his girlfriend, or shagging his girlfriend given all that happened _but that is what she was now, his girlfriend, Hermione Granger was his girlfriend_ he thought _._ Fred would be proud that he finally got his sorry arse together and told Hermione how he felt, and we would most certainly take the piss.

Ron chuckled to himself at the thought. Hermione looked up at him with a questioning look. "Oh erm, just thought about what Fred would say if he could see us now" Ron said, his voice cracking with emotion at Fred's name. "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, do you, you know, what to talk about it?" She said, her warm brown eyes liked soothing balm to his soul. "I feel so awful being so happy about a real bed, no one trying to catch us, no tent, just a big comfy bed all our own" she flushed a shade that would make any Weasley proud at her statement. Ron was overwhelmed with emotion, he was feeling so much, grief, joy, sorrow and elation, and that part about being randy as hell was not helping either.

He just pulled her into him, planting a kiss on her head and relishing how she melted into him. _Right mate, time to step up and show Hermione you are more than a randy git with an emotional range of a teaspoon!_ "I suppose the shower is through there" he said nodding in the direction of the door next to the lounge, refusing to remove her from his arms. "We need to get you cleaned up and dittany on those wounds, I can kip on the couch and you take the bed" he said. The last part killing him, he would love nothing more than to curl up with her in bed. But he didn't want to pressure her or make her uncomfortable.

He heard her mumble into his chest "mmm want you to sleep in the bed with me" she said looking up at him she finished "you know if you want, if not, I um, I understand" again she was worrying that damn bottom lip, it was all he could do not to snog her senseless. Did she know how bleeding sexy that simple gesture was?

 _Hate to break it to you mate, this is going to be harder (HA) then you thought. There is no way you can share a bed with that gorgeous creature and not want to shag her rotten!_

She looked up at him and smiled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she did. It was so endearing and sexy, and even a hint of something behind it, maybe mischief or longing? "So I guess the bathroom is through there" she said looking towards the door opposite the bed. "would you, want to come with me" she flushed realizing what it sounded like she was asking "I mean just sit on the floor or something, I really don't want to me alone" she mumbled.

Ron's brain had gone straight to thoughts of him and Hermione in the shower when she voiced her desire to have him join her in the bathroom. And he knew he was a color of red that was even drastic for a Weaseley. All his randy thoughts fled his brain when he looked down and saw the sheer vulnerability that shone through in Hermione's face. "Of course love, don't you know I would do anything for you, … I erm" He took a deep breath and drew all his Gryffindor courage and continued "I love you, I have done for dunno forever it seems. Probably since second year took me till fourth year to realize it, then I had to pull my head out of my arse which took a few more, and I am so sorry for that. But I love you Hermione, I would walk through fire to protect you, do anything to make you smile." He was nervous as hell but he meant every word. He felt like he was screaming his feelings to her, but it was only more an of a deep rumble of his voice. "Oh Ron!" Hermione pulled her arms from around his waist and threw them around his neck, startling him for a moment. "I love you too! So much it hurts sometimes!" she cried, then absolutely smashed her lips to his.

Ron was elated, this gorgeous woman loved him and was…wait was that her tongue?! Yes, Hermione had told her not only that she loved him but had shoved HER tongue down HIS throat. And was she? Oh God she was making these little moaning sounds as their tongues dueled that made him want to rip off her clothes and burry himself inside her.

As they pulled apart, grinning from ear to ear "God I love you woman, now let's get both ourselves cleaned up, I don't know about you but I do not fancy snogging you smelling like troll, and believe me I have a mind to snog you quite a bit more before morning" Ron rumbled, his voice was gravely from lust and emotion. Then Hermione did something he never in his life expected her to do. She giggled


	3. Chapter 3

Hey folks so I intended this chapter to get us a bit further but found a lot of emotion needed to be dealt with making this chapter CRAZY long so I am uploading chp 3 today which is part 1 and then cup 4 I hope to get up super soon which will be part 2. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows that i am getting. It warms my heart that people are liking my story. I don't really have a game plan for how long with will go. I may do a few separate stories with Ron and Hermione navigating their new relationship. But I promise you I will NEVER not finish a story. That drives me nuts so as long as I post a story know it will be finished. Again I own nothing Jo owns it all I am so happy she lets us explore their lives. Hope you enjoy! - Tessblack89

Chp 3

Ron looked around the Head Girl's bathroom in awe. He could honestly say he had never been in a room like this before, turning in a slow circle, almost slack jawed _Blimey! This is why birds must go to the bathroom in packs, this place is huge!_ He thought. The room was in fact quite large, with a huge tub that could easily have been a small swimming pool in the center of the room. Again, huge panels of stained glass, this time in blues, greens, and purples making the room look as if it were underwater, let colorful light in the circular room. The tub sat in the center of the room to the left, in between two stained class panels of moving mermaids, was a giant mirrored vanity. The mirror was incredibly tall it reminded him of the Mirror of Erised in its shape. To the right of the tub was a huge golden curtain that ran from the floor to the ceiling that revealed an ornate shower head with dozens of smaller jets along the wall.

The in ground tub sat flush to the windows with a small ledge one could sit and soak just their feet in the large tub _or shag on_ Ron thought. He eyed the tub lustfully, as one of his all time favorite fantasies were of him and Hermione in the Prefect's bathroom, her straddling his thighs and he thrust into her, taking her wet and naked breasts into his mouth. She would cry out as he…" This is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, snapping Ron out of his fantasy. Which was most likely a very good thing as his trousers had become rather tight as he was lost in thought. "Erm…yea" he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, trying to hide the blush he knew was burning as he tried to recover from his rather naughty thoughts. "I can see why you women spend all the bleeding day in the bathroom, if they are all like this" he said as he turned full circle to take in the room.

Hermione giggled as she made her way over to the sink in the vanity dropping her beaded bag on the counter "Oh believe me they are not all this posh, in fact I was in one with my mum at a curry take away…" she stopped short her voice breaking with emotion. She had not allowed herself to think about her parents until now. Now that the war was over, she would have to retrieve them. Would they hate her? Would they, could they understand why she had done what she had? Could she even reverse the spell that she had placed on them, that caused them to forget her? Bracing her hands on either side of the sink, she hung her head trying to get control of herself. This was not her time to cry, her parents were alive. She needed to be strong for Ron, after all he had lost a brother.

"shhh, hey hey its ok" Ron soothed as he came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. "You are the brightest witch of our age, and right brilliant you can make them understand why you did what you did, plus I will even go with you to find them…erm…that is…if you…I mean" he stumbled not want to be to presumptuous that she would want him to come with her. Yes, she loved him and he loved her, and he was her boyfriend, wait was he? He had not properly asked her to be his girlfriend. But downstairs she had said. Bugger he felt like a bloody girl overanalyzing everything in their relationship. She looked up making eye contact with him through the class of the mirror and gave him a watery smile. She reached her arm around their entwined bodies to stroke his hair and she leaned her own head against his resting on her shoulder.

"Ron, I would love to have you come. And as much as I miss them I think we need, I need some time to heal before I find them. I mean they will want to know what happened and…" she faulted, he knew she was thinking about Malfoy Manor "I time, I need to be a little more healed before I can explain everything. Plus, I want to snog by boyfriend senseless for awhile" she finished with a mischievous smirk. "Right, well right now, we need to get those cuts and burns healed before you get into that tub" he said smirking at her he added "I saw you eyeing that bugger the minute we walked in, after the year you have had you deserve a nice long soak" he said addressing the shocked expressions she displayed at being caught eyeing the tub lustfully.

With that, he released her from his arms, spun her around, bent down and picked her up under her arm pits like she was a small child, and sat her on the counter of the vanity. Standing between her legs he assumed the cockiest stance "Alright Miss Granger, where does it hurt" he said as he put on his most serious face despite the overdone bravado of his stance. She could see the teasing in his eyes and let out another one of those damn giggles. Seriously, he was going to get a stiffy every time she laughed at this point.

That giggle, it could make him hard as hell, it could make him forget all the shit that his family was going through, that he was going through. When she giggled like that, it was a like a balm for his soul. And it was sexy as hell. He was all too glad that the countertop of the vanity hid just how much he loved that giggle, as he was after all standing in between her legs.

"Well, I know I have burns on my hands, arms, chest, and back from the Room of Requirement and Gringotts, then all these bruises" she said motioning to her face. "But it hurts everywhere, so I am not quite sure what needs dittany, you may just have to do a full inspection" she said with a smirk. He swooped down for a quick kiss that turned passionate in a heartbeat. Her hands tangled in his red locks as his settled on her waist, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter, which conveniently was closer to his hips. She squirmed forward and wrapped her right leg around his calf and began rubbing is sensuously up and down.

"Bloody hell, woman! Are you trying to kill me?!" Ron exclaimed as they broke their kiss. _She had NOT just insinuated he…undress her… and then rubbed her self against him…had she?_ "No, and please do not joke about that Ron!" she said, looking almost panicked. "S'rry Love" he said, looking sheepish as the implication of his words dawned on him "Its just…and bloody hell, I have dreamed about you… wanked at the thought of you sayin… what I mean is... I just don't know how…erm…gentlemanly I can be with you asking me to strip you down and you rub all over me" he said looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes. Hermione gasped at the look she saw there.

She could see all the love, lust, pain, longing, and joy in his eyes, _emotional range of a teaspoon my foot, this…Man has more emotion than he knows what to do with_ she thought. Hermione knew that Ron would never be able to SAY everything that was contained in that look, but she knew he could show her. Ron had always been much better showing his emotions through his actions. This is what lead Hermione to place her hands on his chest, look him straight in the eye and say "Ron I don't want you to be a gentleman, we have known each other since we were eleven. We love each other, and given what we have survived, there are certain _aspects_ of a relationship that may be, and should be accelerated. That being said I do not want our first time to be in a bathroom…so no sex" she said with all the sincerity she possessed in her heart. "Oh…erm…brilliant then" Ron said looking confused. She could see he didn't quite get her meaning.

Running her index finger down his chest she practically purred "There are so many other things leading up to sex, that the lavatory is an excellent setting for" she said as she glanced to the large soaking tub. It had not escaped her that Ron had practically drooled over the tub upon their entrance.

"God I FUCKING love you!" he exclaimed as he pressed her forward for a passionate kiss. Tongues dueled, teeth nipped and Ron was quite sure the moan that echoed through the bathroom came from him as she pulled his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it like a lolly. His mind began to wonder what brilliant things her hot little mouth could do to his cock, if it could create these fucktastic sensations with his tongue. The thought of prim and proper Hermione on her knees sucking him off made his hips buck into her, pressing her against the glass mirror of the vanity "OUCH" she yelped.

Springing back from her as if he had been burned, Ron immediately drew his wand looking for danger. Adrenaline pulsing through him both from the thought of imminent danger, and thoroughly snogging the hell out of Hermione. "Shhh Ron its ok" she said placing her hand on his forearm. "I'm ok, we just haven't applied the dittany, and the burns" she flushed scarlet at the thought of getting so carried away with Ron.

"Right, I'm a ruddy bastard for jumping you like that, should let you hex my bollocks off" he mumbled. "No, we just need to attend to our injuries before the… carnal… activities can recommence" she said. "Right" he chuckled "leave it to you to say get back to snogging in the swottest way possible" he teased. "alright woman, let me see those hands. Pulling the stopper off the rather large bottle of dittany retrieved from Hermione's beaded bag _How the hell did that thing survive all this_ he thought about the bag as he poured a bit into his hands, feeling the tingling healing on his own burns, before taking her hands in his own. Rubbing each of her small palms in between his larger ones, he was amazed at how small she was.

As the rough burns became soft smooth skin he set her hands down and grabbed the zip of her navy blue hooded jumper, pulling it down to reveal her stained and torn white V-neck tee shirt. "This might hurt a bit, but I have to get this damn this off of you to get to the rest of your burns" he said and he moved to pull her jumper off her arms. She winced a bit as she rotated her shoulders to remove her arms from the sleeve, giving him an encouraging smile to keep going. Ron dropped her jumper to the floor and his face went ghost white. "Ron…what are you…?" she stammered he he practically lunged at her shoulder tearing the V-neck to expose her entire left shoulder.

"Are you ok?!" he shouted "Why didn't you tell me you were injured!?" he cried, his eyes darting from her own to her blood stained shoulder. "Ron…I'm not…this…this isn't my blood" she exclaimed, the realization that the copious amounts of blood that had soaked through her jumper and onto her shirt was not hers horrified her. "Fucking hell" he sighed "I about had a turn, I thought…" his voice broke "Shhhh shhhh, Ron I'm fine, its not mine. I'm OK" she soothed rubbing her now healed hands up and down his back and he sagged into her. Looking back Ron didn't know if it was the sheer terror that Hermione might have been seriously injured **again** that tipped him over the edge or for the first time in months this was the longest span of time that someone was NOT trying to kill him, melted his resolve. He sank into Hermione and sobbed.

He cried for George who was half of a twin, he cried for his parents who lost a son, he cried for Percy who had just reunited with his family only to lose a piece of it again, he cried for Harry and all the shit he had to endure since he was a baby, he cried for Hermione the love of his life who had suffered so much at his hand and so many others. He cried for himself because he didn't know what else to fucking do. He was a ball of raw emotions and if they didn't escape somehow he new he would explode. Hermione held him as he wept kissing the crown of his head, making gentle shushing sounds, and rubbing his back.

As his tears subsided he heard her mumble "Oh Ron, I love you. It will be alright. I will make it alright" He looked up from her shoulder, where his head had nestled in the crook where her neck joined her shoulder and gave her a watery smile. "I think I have ruined your shirt" he quipped. She chuckled and smirked at him "Well Mr. Weasely what would you have me do about it then" his eyes lite up like a school boy on Christmas morning and mumbled into her skin "Oh I have a few thoughts, but first" he said as he lifted off of her "lemme see those burns. Ron made quick work of the cuts and burns on her arms and chest with the dittany. "alright love, I'll need to take off your shirt to get to the rest of them" he said blushing absolutely adorably "Oh yes…of course" she giggled _fucking hell, I am about to take off Hermione's shirt! And she is fucking letting me…did she just giggle?!_ He thought "Ron" she said cutting through his thoughts "We need to attend to your wounds as well"

"I'll be a 'right"

"Absolutely not! I will not sit here and allow you to ease my pain and let you get into a bath that will burn your wounds! There is plenty of dittany so shut up and …off with this" she said pulling at his tattered shirt

"Fucking hell woman! So bossy" he chuckled. Steeling his never he grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Hearing Hermione gasp as the ratty material engulfed his head in darkness for a moment.

Fully expecting her to either be gasping at the shocking white that was his chest, or that he had some sort of horrible wound, Ron did not expect the lust in her eyes as he tossed is shirt over his head. _Alright mate cool it, just because you are randy as hell does not mean she is, or that she is looking at your pasty white chest with anything other that mild regard_ "Like what you see" he smirked, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh erm…yes actually"

"Yea well…wait what?!"

"Honestly Ron!" she huffed, then gently running her fingers over his arms and down his chest cooed "I have always loved your arms and shoulders, they are so broad and strong" picking up the dittany she rubbed the healing liquid over his bloodied knuckles, and almost in a trance said "I have always loved your hands, I used to lay in bed at night and dream about what they would feel like, on me" her cheeks were flushed with arousal or embarrassment, Ron was not sure, but he knew he did not want her to stop _FUCK! She thought about my hands on her body!? In her bed. Oh GOD. Oh GOD_ Ron shook his head slightly. Takin Hermione in his or her bed a Hogwarts (he was not picky) was number three on his list of wanking fantasies.

"Well, erm…. Dreaming about you, touching you, holding you has always been a fantasy of mine" he said his voice coming out lower and more gravely. They both locked eyes, the intensity of the moment washing over them. At that moment all Hermione wanted to do was rip of the rest of her clothes and Ron's and just cover his body with kisses. She wanted to touch what she thought for so long she would never touch, kiss where she now was allowed to kiss. And to be completely honest she wanted Ron to ravage her like she had dreamed for so many nights hidden in the security of her dorm curtains. "Ron lets get in the tub shall we?" she said. Ron did not need to be asked twice. He divested her of her shirt, about had a heart attack when she giggled and her bra clad breasts jiggled. Almost had a second heart attack when she jumped down off the sink and shimmied out of her jeans. She was standing in front of him in purple polka dotted knickers and a shockingly orange bra. "I am going to rise off all this dirt and you start the bath" she said KNOWING he was watching her and absolutely DROOLING she sashayed to the shower and disappeared behind the curtain.

 _OH MY FUCKING GOD she is naked! And she will be naked when she comes out, and then she is going to get into this tub NAKED with ME! Don't freak out! She said no shagging, but still a wet naked Hermione! I must be dreaming!_ He finally pulled himself out of his head as he heard the shower running. Going over to the ornate taps he started the water, it took him exactly 5 seconds to decide on chocolate scented bubbles, because well he was Ron Weasely and a naked chocolate smelling Hermione was a natural choice. He added lavender as well and soon the pool size tub was filled to the brim with purple sweet smelling bubbles. As the shower turned off he heard her Accio a towel.

There were many things Ron was prepared for but seeing her come out of the shower wrapped in a white cotton towel was not one of them. He was openly starring and could not be arsed to care. "All yours" she smiled. "when your done you can just hop in the tub" she said walking towards him. Looking back, she had no idea what had gotten into her but she ran her hands down his bare chest and said in a low voice "I will be waiting for you" walked to the lip of the tub. Dropped her towel and slipped into the warm sweet smelling water. Ron's third almost heart attack was the result of seeing her smooth toned arse disappearing into the bath water and her almost orgasmic sigh as she let the soap envelop her. "RIGHT, I'll be out in a second" he practically shouted and dashed for the shower. _HOLY FUCK that was Hermione's arse, her bare arse!"_ Rinsing off at lightning speed, noting that the water running down the drain was no longer black he deduced he was ready for the tub. The tub with Hermione in it. The tub with Hermione in it wet and naked. The tub with Hermione in it wet and naked and waiting for HIM…


	4. Chapter 4

So SO sorry dear readers for the delay. Life has a terrible way of creeping up and being crazy. I have really love the following and reviews that I have gotten. This chapter is where the M rating really gets going. Its my first attempt at smut so please be kind in your reviews. I am thinking about extending this story to them getting back to the burrow and transitioning into a couple with others around. what do you think? Is this something you all would like to read? Well without more todo here is

Chp 4!

 _Shit, shit, shit, FUCK!_ Ron thought as he cut the water off of the rather impressive shower he was in. Ordinarily he would have relished the time in the hot massaging water. After almost a year of living in a tent, and before that sharing a single shower with seven people all his life, normally, the idea of staying in a hot shower as long as he wanted would have appealed to him. However, the fuckhot love of his life who was currently naked in a tub not 20 feet away waiting for him, so he was more than happy to get out of that shower as fast as humanly possible.

Turning off the tap, he stared at the towel sitting on the little bench at the mouth of the shower. The thought struck him, he was going to be naked in the tub with Hermione in a matter of moments, he could just walk out sans towel, his cock half hard for her viewing pleasure. But that would mean he would be **completely** naked, as he walked across the entire length of the bathroom. What if she didn't like what she saw? He had been on the run for a year, and despite her best attempts to keep them fed he had lost most of the muscle quidditch had put on him the year before. Even with the muscle he was still pasty white and covered in freckles. Not quite the specimens featured on Witch Weekly. What if she changed her mind when she saw his pasty freckly body? Or what if he scared her by thinking she wanted to go further that she actually did? He was more than willing to wait as long as she needed. His cock however, seemed to have something else in mind as it was moving from mild interest to screaming at him to sink bollocks deep into her at a rapid thought of pushing her to do something physical with him before she was ready gutted him. The thought of her wanting to be physical but, upon having a front row seat as his bits came **AT,** her changed her mind also terrified him. He didn't think he could handle that kind of rejection, _no man could_.

No. sans towel would not do. He wrapped the white terry cloth towel which immediately began to tent in the front. _Shit, well there is no way she wont notice that!_ For a split second he thought he should wank so he wouldn't make an absolute tit of himself walking out of the shower with his dick leading the way. But he had already shut off the shower, and that was the last thing he needed was for her to **HEAR** him wanking or worse still come see if he was ok only to find him pawing at himself. Nope. The game plan was to just walk out there, head up, shoulders back, apparently cock up, and hope it all worked out. And that she not run screaming at his pale freckly body coming at her…

As he pulled back the shower curtain the sight that met him did not help his… current situation. Hermione was on her back floating on top of the water with her arms stretched out on either side of her. Her hair was floating around her head like a halo. The bubbles were obscuring her torso but her legs were visible as she slowly drew circles in the water with her toes. _Fuck me! Her legs are gorgeous!_ He thought. He also could not help but image how those legs would feel wrapped around his waist… or his head. Those images did nothing to help the erection rapidly growing under his terrycloth towel.

 _Well at least she wont see the raging cock stand coming at her!_ He thought concerning her current position. Stepping down into the tub, he shed his towel. So lost in thought about what he was about to do with this gorgeous creature and what a lucky son of a bitch he was that she loved him, he didn't notice her look up "OH…my…um… hi!" she sputtered in her surprise she stood facing him not realizing that the bubbles that had covered her breasts were now sliding down her body. Exposing her soft flesh and rosebud nipples to him. He was so distracted by her tits he did not realize that he was only in the water up to his knees. Giving her a clear view of his cock and bollocks. "Shit!" he shouted taking in her heaving breasts and realizing she had a clear view of his bits.

"Shit good or shit bad?" she questioned with a smile. _Is she teasing?! Oh fuck me… does she likes me oogling her tits!? Wait is she? She IS she is checking out my bits!_ "Mione you can clearly see its good" she giggled as he smirked at her. She continued starring at him, her eyes roaming from his chest down his stomach, to his cock and back again. "Alright woman, had enough of a look, or would you like a picture?"

"I dare say that you are enjoying the view as well" she flushed a gorgeous shade of pink that made him want to throw caution to the wind and explore her body with his hands and mouth.

"Oh don't you worry love, it's the best fucking thing I have ever lain eyes upon"

"well…erm.. would you like to join me? You seem a bit cold standing up there"

"oh right" he flushed

As he descended into the tub he was careful not to just run at her (his cock was begging him to do just that). When the warm water reached his navel he dropped to his knees completely submerging in the water. His sigh of relief reverberated against the walls of the bathroom as he surfaced. "This feels fucking incredible" he said. "I would love to live in this tub, you think if I paid the house elves a little extra they would deliver all my meals to me in here?" he laughed as he saw her face go from shock, to annoyance, to adoration.

"Well, I am not sure how I would feel about my boyfriend starkers for the new Head Girl to see next year"

"Ah yes but Moine, you know… if you decide to come back and finished your seventh year it'll be you, then you would have 24-hour access to your handsome naked boyfriend…who would be at your beck and call for any…erm stress relief" he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively causing her to blush and giggle.

"oh really?" she teased as she swam over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He suppressed a groan as her naked breasts brushed against his bare chest. "and just what sort of stress relief can you offer me? Assuming I come back and become Head Girl?" she asked coyly

"Well, they say that physical contact helps reduce stress" he said and he kissed her cheek "So I could kiss you until you were less stressed" he smirked as he slowly peppered her face with feather light kisses. She let out a sigh as he captured her lips, and he did not suppress the groan that rose from his chest as she pressed herself fully onto him. He drew his tongue across the seem of her lips begging for entrance. He almost lost his mind when she not only let him in but began sucking on his tongue and making the most fucktastic whimpering sounds. He broke their kiss, her reluctant whine almost made him throw his hastily formed plan to the wind and snog her senseless. But if this went well, they would do a lot more than snogging.

"Turn around" he said, his voice gravelly from lust. "They also say that tension is the leading cause of stress, and you luv will be very tense, hovering over those damn books revising all day. You will need someone to rub those knots out. What better way to get them, than your incredibly willing boyfriend?" he began massaging her shoulders as she pressed back against him. There was no way she could not feel his raging hard-on digging into her lower back. Instead of shifting his hips away from her he ground into her. Her aroused gasp confirmed that he was doing something very **very** right.

As he rubbed her shoulders and back, the tension there not from revising, but battle, he stooped down and began kissing up and down the column of her neck, earning him a moan that sounded very much like his name. She pressed further into him and began rubbing her bum against his upper thighs. He lifted his head and ran his hands over the top of her shoulders and began to rub her chest, making small circles, edging closer and closer to her breasts that were now heaving up and down. "Mmmmm Ron!" she moaned. Her entire body was wriggling against his, he would dare say that given her movements, heaving chest, and parted lips that she was incredibly hot…for HIM.

 _So far so good_ he thought. _She hasn't hexed my bollocks off yet…_ "And when all else fails, the best way to relieve stress" he murmured into her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth and nibbling ever so gently causing her to moan something that sounded a bit like his name, "is a bit of a release in sexual tension" he groaned as he filled his hands with her perfect breasts.

They were small, but fit perfectly in his hands. He slowly caressed them, massaging them slighting. Hermione's head fell back against his shoulder and he felt her weight sag against him. Taking her nipples between his index fingers and thumbs he gently rubbed the hardened peeks causing her to shout, practically deafening him "OH GOD YES! RON!". Taking this as a good sign he moved down her flat belly and gently caressed her hips. The calm and sexy exterior he had created by "relieving her stress" masked the absolute panic he was feeling on the inside. He was about to go into unchartered territory. Despite his and Lavender's displays of affection all about the castle they had never gone further than him felling her up above the jumper. Trying to remember everything Bill and Charlie had told him out on the family quidditch pitch last summer before Bill's wedding, Ron stroked he top of the curls between her legs.

"Mione, this alright love? I mean I don't want to push you" he murmured in her ear as his hand faltered.

"Ron, I love you" she said as she tuned in his arms, facing him "I have since second year. There is no one I would rather do this with. And it may be a shit time in our lives with war and loss but tonight, I just want to be in love. I want to touch and feel you everywhere. I don't want to worry about Harry or our families or how we are going to get through the next few days and months. I want to be with you and be happy" she looked down clearing her throat from the lump that had formed, blushed and then looked him dead in the eye "I want to do every naughty thing I dreamed about doing with you… and to you when I was in the girl's dorm pinning over you"

"Fuck woman, I love you!" he exclaimed as he absolutely smashed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist then unabashedly grabbed her bum. Relishing the firm plumpness that was there. Hermione broke their kiss to cry out. Ron grasped her bum and pulled her up, they seemed to know what the other wanted without even saying a word as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly made his way over the the underwater ledge. Placing her on the edge he stood between her legs, causing her thighs to rest on the either side of his hips.

The bubbles hid the juncture between her legs from him, it seemed more erotic that way, her most secret place still hidden from him given what he was about to do. Running his hands up her thighs towards her hips he leaned forward and continued to kiss her lips, and neck. Remembering how much she loved him rubbing her nipples he bent his head down to capture one in his mouth. Licking and sucking on the hardened nub Hermione practically sobbed in arousal. Ron smiled against her skin and slowly began caressing her underwater curls, searching for that little nub that Charlie drilled into his head was so vital. "OH MY GOD RON YESSSSSSS" she screamed and he was quite certain he found it. Smiling he switched his mouth to the other nipple as he rubbed the sensitive nub with one hand and teased the entrance to her body with the other.

Slowly he dipped a finger into her and groaned. She was so hot, wet, and tight. He had to stop himself from thinking about what it would feel like to be completely sheathed in her warmth or he would cum all over himself in front of her. Hermione was completely lost. She was leaning back on her hands, which were stretched out behind her, her head thrown back, chest thrust out, and her hips had begun rotating up and down with the motions of his finger on her clit. "Fuck ! you are the hottest fucking thing you know that? I love you so much" He murmured into the skin of her breast as his finger sank past the first knuckle into her. "God Ron, your fingers feel so much better than I imagined! Even when I touched myself dreaming of you it never felt this good" she groaned. _Holy fuck!? Did she just say what I think she said?_

"Shit, you touched yourself to me?" he asked incredulously. "That is so fucking hot"

"Yes!" she groaned "I loved watching you play quidditch, it got me so hot and bothered that I had to run into the lavatory and get myself off thinking of you all hot and sweaty"

"Fuck!"

With that revelation Ron sunk his entire index finger into her sopping pussy. Almost out of his mind with lust and love for this girl… no woman that he had adored for years, Ron could not believe that she not only loved him back, but was really fucking attracted to him.

The fact that they were in a bath had nothing to do with how wet she was. Hermione moaned softly in pleasure as he began to pump his finger in and out of her. Feeling that she had adjusted to his single finger he added another. Causing her bum to lift of the bottom of the ledge she was on because she was thrusting her hips so hard. Ron was so lost in the erotic sight of her thrusting her pussy on his hand he missed what she was chanting. When he cottoned on to what she was saying he sped up his fingers pumping vigorously in and out of her. His cock had never been so hard in his life. He felt her tighten around his fingers, and a gush of warm liquid coated his fingers and she practically sobbed " **Weasly IS MY King!"** as she came.

Ron didn't know what turned him on more, the fact that his fingers had been INSIDE her, that he had made her cum, or that apparently he was her king. "Oh my God Hermione, that was…I mean…fuck that was amazing" he said. "So I'm yur King eh, must say I do like the sound of that" grinning like he had just won the house cup, he seductively waggled his eyebrows at her as he bent down to kiss her. Hermione was laying on her back; her arms had given out when she came. No stranger to "taking care of herself" she had gotten herself off a few times, but NOTHING she had done held a candle to what Ron had done to her. And as soon as her body ceased to be a pile of goo she was going to show Ron Weasely just how much she enjoyed his touch. "Yes…well…don't let it go to your..." she tried to scold him but her flushed cheeks, heaving chest, and huge smile gave her away "You were rather brilliant weren't you"

After a few moments when she could actually breath again she sat up looking at him with the most satiated smirk on her face. "Well Mr. Weasley I think you need to take a page from your own book, as you can see I am perfectly relaxed but you seem… a bit tense" she purred as her left leg snaked up his calf and thigh.

"Oh …erm…you don't have to…I mean…" he sputtered.

"Oh no, you I think you are quite the opposite" she purred pulling him to her, their chests touching and his cock poking her stomach. "In fact, I think you could use a proper assessment." With that she slid off the ledge to stand in front of him. Running her hands up and down his bare chest peppering his chest and shoulders with feather soft kisses. Remembering how bloody brilliant it felt when he licked and sucked her nipples she took one of his flat disks into her mouth, giving a gentle but firm suck. "Merlin's saggy tits!" he groaned. "Like that did you?" she smirked. The look on her face nearly knocked him on his arse.

It was so sexy yet mischievous like she had something incredibly naughty up her sleeve. Hermione had always fueled his fantasies since he first started to notice girls. He had hoped that were he ever lucky enough to see her naughty side, that she would have a particularly creative one. The prim and proper exterior giving way to a sex kitten was his deepest fantasy, and the look on her face confirmed that he indeed had fallen in love with his own personal sex kitten.

Ron groaned as she nipped down his chest. Her hands trailing along with her lips. When she got to his navel she looked up at him, her hands descending below the water to explore while she straightened up to capture his lips in a searing kiss. _Holy fuck she is dangerously close to my fucking cock…is she? OH GOD YES._ Ron's inner thoughts were interrupted by Hermione tentatively stroking the underside of his rock hard dick. "Ron, show me how to touch you" she whispered. He could have cum right then her stroking his dick with her fingertips, bare breasts covered in bubbled heaving up and down, face flushed, and the unmistakable look of lust in her eyes.

"You know I used to dream about you coming into my room at the Burrow or the dorms at night saying that very thing"

"Well, lets just say it's a first of many randy dreams of yours I hope to make true"

"Fuck woman, when you say things like that"

She giggled but when his large hand took her smaller one and wrapped it around his cock she gasped. _Fuck me her hand feels good_ he thought. "Just grip it sorta firm and just" his breath caught as she took her other hand to fondle his bollocks and began to stroke him from root to tip. _Always a fast learner this one_. Ron was panting and groaning at the absolutely fantastic sensations she was creating. Her hands were so soft and the water helped them glide over his cock. When the palm of her hand came over the tip he moaned her name. Ron looked at Hermione and his heart almost stopped. Yes, there was lust in her eyes but the pure love and adoration that shone through almost made him tear up. He had never felt good enough for her, for his family, but here with her, he felt that he was the man she deserved. That he could be that man for the rest of his life if she would look at him like that.

Hermione taking note that he had rather liked the direct contact of her palm on the tip of his cock rubbed her thumb around it "HOLY FUCK" he moaned at her ministrations. Moving her hands back to stroking his cock and fondling his bollocks she began kissing his chest and he widened his stance and threw his head back in ecstasy.

He had to do something with his hands and her breasts were jiggling in time with her motions on him underwater. Reaching out he began to toy and tease her nipples as she stroked his raging hard on.

Ron was going out of his mind, it felt incredible, she felt incredible. It went so far beyond a visceral reaction, he was out of his mind in love with this woman, and her touch was magnified by the emotion. She sighed and whimpered as he teased her. Ron's hips were moving quicker as the motion her hands increased, he felt the familiar tingle in his lower abdomen. "Love … I'm …OH HERMIONE!" he ground out as he exploded.

His legs were jelly, he had never cum so hard in his life. He flopped down on the underwater ledge, she moved to stand in-between his legs, grinning that a cat that had gotten the cream.  
"So professor Weasley how did I preform?" Ron never thought his body could recover so quickly but hearing her voice yet another of his long running fantasies made him wonder if she had taken up legilimency.

"Mmmmm bloody brilliant love, an O for sure"

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. As their kiss broke she stifled a yawn. Now that the sexual tension of the evening had been momentarily satiated Ron was exhausted. "You ready love, I'm bloody knackered. This sexy witch had her way with me and my bits and I are quite tired" he smirked. "Ron!" she swatted his shoulder her scolding holding no heat because she had the biggest smile on her face.

"I am rather tired, and there is nothing I would rather do right now that snuggle up next to this gorgeous redhead who just happens to be the love of my life" she smiled.

Ron climbed out of the tub making his way over to the rack holding huge fluffy towels. "Ron, did you know that you have a truly fantastic arse" she giggled. "Oi! Ogling a man without his knowledge are you woman" he cried in mock indignation. "Love, I will have you know that my pasty white rear does not hold a candle that sexy arse of yours. In fact, it is responsible for many distracted evenings where I was supposed to be revising". Making his way back to the tub he extended his hand helping her out of the tub.

"Mione I love you, no matter what we face in the coming months I promise I will be there for you"

"Oh Ron, I love you so much"

With that they walked out of the bathroom, shedding their towels and crawling into the huge bed. Ron pulled Hermione to him, kissing her on the top of the head and thanking Merlin that they had made it through together.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am so overwhelmed with the positive feedback I am getting! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I am going to update as much as I can. I also will be putting up some one shot's from Hermione's POV that were just to good to be left in my mind. This whole story will be from Ron's POV, because I love writing him. I hope you enjoy! Again I own no characters or plot its all Jo's!_**

 ** _So sorry to be so late on the update, we had to move and let me tell you that was an adventure. Now that I have internet again and most of the boxes are gone I can get back to writing. To be honest this is like 95% smut with fluff tossed in._**

Ron woke up surrounded in warmth and the scent of Hermione. As he became a little more aware of his surroundings he took in the red curtains of the bed and it all came rushing back to him. The battle, his bother and mother, Harry, and Hermione.

Hermione. If he had a time turner and gone back 24 hours to tell himself that he would have been naked in a tub with this beautiful witch he would not have believed himself. He also could not believe that he had gotten his first knob job from her last night. He knew that as soon as they got out of bed they would no longer be the euphoric young couple. They would have to deal with the grief and loss that comes after a war, even a war they had won. Who knows when they would have a moment's peace either. If last night was any indication they were going to have to erect the strongest wards ever conceived around the Burrow. That is if the Burrow was even still there. Ron's chest ached with a pang of homesickness. Even if his home was still there it would never be the same. Not without Fred.

Tears stung the backs of his eyes. _Pull it together man, Fred would hex your bollocks off if he saw you crying like a girl while you were naked in bed with Hermione._ For all his shenanigans, Fred had been an adamant supporter of Ron getting of his arse and making Hermione his girl. Fred had also been adamant that when one had a naked girl anywhere near his cock he had better fully appreciate the situation and thank Merlin that she agreed to be anywhere near his freckly arse. Ron's cock seemed to agree with his brother, as it began to throb in anticipation of another round with the gorgeous witch at his side.

He then got a wicked idea, one that could satisfy his morning hard-on and prolong their bliss. _She will either love this, or hex my bollocks off. But given that she fucking dropped her towel in front of me, let me fingerfuck that gorgous little pussy of hers, and got me off with her hands I think she will like this._

Hermione was cuddled up against him, her back to his front. They had been so exhausted from the past months of being on the run, and what they had gotten into in the tub last night they had simply dropped their towels and crawled into bed. Waking up next to Hermione was a dream, waking up to a naked Hermione was a fantasy that he would not squander.

He moved her hair from behind her neck and began leaving feather light kisses up and down, from her ear to the base of her neck. She moaned slightly and snuggled further into him, her bum rubbing deliciously against his hard cock, but was still clinging to sleep. Determined to continue on his course of action, he nibbled on her ear and began caressing her stomach and sides with his large hands. This earned him a breathy whimper and her bum began wiggle against his hips even more. Ron began to ever so slowly rub his hard cock against her bum and lower back. "Mmmmmmm oh Rooooon" she breathed.

Feeling rather bold, he continued kissing her neck and shoulder as his hands palmed her breasts. Rolling the hardened nipples between his fingers. Hermione was now shamelessly grinding against him as she snaked her arm up behind her to caress his ginger locks. "Morning Luv" he said smiling into her shoulder as he continued to kiss her neck and fondle her breasts. "Oh I thought last night was a dream, I was sure that I would wake up in that damn tent aching for you" she breathed as she arched her back pressing her bum further into his cock and breasts further into his hands.

"Nope, afraid your stuck with me love, now that I know your mad for me I don't plan on ever letting you go" he said in between kisses.

"what if I don't mind being stuck with you? What if I told you that now that you have let slip that you love me I don't plan on ever being without you either? She purred

"FUCKING BRILLANT, that"

Ron continued to kiss her neck and shoulder as his hands slowly crept down her body, gently caressing her brow curls. Hermione turned her head towards him capturing his lips in a searing kiss. _There is no doubt she is awake now, and that she is loving this…I wonder… GOOD Godrick she is soaking wet!_

Ron's fingers had parted her pussy ever so slightly and could feel her soft slippery flesh. Last night he had been so distracted by all that had happened and the water from the bath that he had not been properly gobsmacked that she was this wet for HIM. He slowly began to rub that little bundle of flesh that had made her cry out last night. He was greeted with a throaty moan through their kiss. Hermione, now sufficiently turned on, began sucking his tongue in a way that he could not help imagine her sucking on another appendage.

"Hermione luv," he said breaking their kiss and gathering his courage "I want to taste you". She looked confused for a moment before she understood what he was saying. "I…Oh..OH…um… you want to do that to me? I mean isn't it a bit …erm gross?" They both were flushed both from their aroused state and the conversation. "Erm, ya Bill and Charlie say birds… erm girls love it. I sorta have dreamed about doing this to you for years" he stumbled over his words, _great I've cocked it all up. Haven't even been together for 24 hours and I'm scaring her off because I'm a fucking randy wanker._

"Butifyouarenotcomfortablejustforgetititsok…really" he rushed through his words, hoping that he had not just cocked up the best thing ever to happen to him.

"Oh no Ron, it isn't that" she blushed "Its, well, when I would dream about you at night in my bed. I um, I would dream that I would wake up with your head in between my legs and you would be down there kissing me, and it was …wonderful" she sighed dreamily. He had stopped rubbing her between her legs but was still caressing her lower belly

 _Oi! Say something! She just fucking confessed the hottest fantasy you have ever heard, and it was about YOU! you fucking wanker! Say something!_ "Fuck that's hot!" he said. _Excellent, you wanker, of all the things you could have said "well allow me to make your fantasy come true" or "I love you, you gorgeous creature" even "what did I do to deserve you" would have been better._

"What I mean, erm, is" he stammered causing her to giggle. "Nah that is hot, luv, I can't believe you thought about me that way. So lemme get this straight while I was being a fucking tit wanking git in the tent you would have naughty little dreams about me" he smirked, lightly tickling her sides for her impishness _fucking hell had I known she was thinking about me like that I would have exploded. Although had I known it would have been impossible to keep my cock to myself_ he thought.

"Yes, although I would not have called you a …well … that. Well didn't you fantasize about me Ron?" she would have made any Weasley proud with the blush that had spread from her cheeks down to her chest. It didn't help that he had been ghosting his fingers further down her body into her curls.

"Oh love, the things I have thought about you over the years would make you blush and probably kick my bony arse out of this bed" he said as he began kissing her neck again.

"Then why don't you show me, you naughty boy"

 _Fuck me! Hermione is flirting with me!_

"Oh your right cheeky! Careful what you wish for Miss Granger" he said his voice low and gravely with lust. "You may just get it"

With that he moved on top of her and began laying open mouth kisses down her torso. He moved up to the valley between her breasts, then paying attention to each nipple until they both were hard and pebbled, earning him a sexy little sigh. _Calm down man or you will blow your load before you get halfway down her body!_

Kissing down her body his long nose brushed her curls and his mind went into overdrive, trying to remember everything Bill had told him about going down on a girl, and keeping in mind the warning Charlie drilled into his head about not being a selfish bastard and getting his bird off first, to finally trying to calm the fuck down as he worshiped this gorgeous woman who for some Merlin forsaken reason let him touch her.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione sighed snapping him back to the present as she ran her hands through his hair. Which was at his shoulders, honestly he could give Bill a run for his money. "I love your hair, I would daydream in class about running my hands through it….OH!" she cried as Ron rubbed her outer lips with his finger.

"Fuck your wet" he sighed as he parted her lips, getting an unobstructed view of her pink flesh. "Anything for you love" she purred as his thumb circled her little nub of sensitive flesh. He looked up from her thighs and saw the impish little smirk he had witnessed for the first time last night right before she dropped her towel, "After all Weasely is my King" she giggled. _Fucking hell!_ With those words, his insecurities fled through the window and he dove in. He started tentatively at first, circling her clit with the tip of his tongue.

He quickly became addicted to her taste and feasted on her, alternating deep licks into her folds and teasing her clit with his tongue. Hermione was squirming and moaning as he licked and teased her. "OH GOD RONALD!" she cried as he inserted his index finger into her while sucking on her clit with an enthusiasm he had only reserved for sweets until now. But in his humble opinion the scent and taste of Hermione was the best sweet he could ever imagine.

Ron was so turned on he was humping the mattress hoping that he could control himself until he got her off. He broke his kiss with her folds to look at her, she was sweaty and flushed, but the most beautiful thing he had ever seen _Sweet Merlin! I am going to marry her one day_ he thought. It was the look in her eyes that stole his breath and made his heart flutter. That was the look that he had hoped she would give him since he was fourteen, and saw her coming down the steps of Gryffindor Tower for the Yule Ball. It was a look of love and complete adoration for him. He tampered his arousal and he could not help but scramble up her body to snog the hell out of her.

When she was breathless and panting he pulled away "Hermione, I am yours you know that right?" he said pressing his forehead against hers "Whatever I do in life it's for you, and because of you. You're my heart. I hope like hell this doesn't scare you but I am all in for life. I fucking love you"

"Oh Ron!" she sniffed, his impromptu declaration had moved her to tears "I am yours too, I have wanted to be since I was fourteen and I will be unless you chuck me" "Not fucking likely luv" he interrupted causing her to giggle.

"Now my sweet ginger man, will you please get back down there and make me scream your name" she said blushing like mad. She had noticed he got even more turned on when she said salacious and naughty things. And while it made her blush like mad, she loved the lustful looks he gave her. "With pleasure love" he growled.

Moving down her body he attacked her pussy like it was his last meal. Licking and sucking her clit until she was grinding her hips into his face, and thrusting her chest in the air moaning his name. _God until the day I die I will never get tired of hearing her call my name out like that!_ He thrust his middle and index fingers curving them upwards slightly into her sopping wet heat "YES! RON! OOOOOOHHHHH" she cried as she nearly came up off the bed. A final nip to her clit and she was coming hard. He could feel her inner walls squeezing his fingers, as he lapped up her juices.

"Holy fucking hell Hermione! That was the hottest fucking thing. God. I love you, you fucking gorgeous creature" he panted as he flopped onto his back next to her gulping in air. "MMMMmmmmmm Ron" she purred lazily running her fingers through the smattering of hair on his chest. He rolled over and nuzzled his face into her hair. "I love you Mione" he muttered into her hair. "Marry me?" it slipped out before he could process it. "Not right away, we have so much to do, and I'm sure you want to finish school…just one day…Marry me?" She rolled over to face him, looking him in the eye she kissed the tip of his nose still grinning like a fool. "Of course, you gorgeous ginger man" Grinning from ear to ear she pounced on him, kissing him with all she had.

Again there was that damn impish grin of her. _I think I am going to like this grin, it seems to have very good things in store for me_ "Now it seems you are a bit excited after your very lovely performance" she coo'd leaving feather light kisses down his chest. He could feel her dampness on his stomach and it drove him wild. "Is there anything your naughty little mind dreamed of that I can help … sooth the beast" she giggled and continued to kiss down his abdomen her bum wiggling against his cock, that was now screaming for attention.

 _Holy buggering fuck surly she won't … I mean she can't want to… FUCK_ "Erm… well" he cleared his throat "I did have this one that was right brilliant."

"Which was?"

"Well we were both starkers"

"Check"

" and we were in bed at Hogwarts"

"Check again" she giggled

"I was asleep, and you erm crawled up from the foot of the bed. Um… and started kissing my thighs and woke me up in a way blokes only dream of"

"And how is that my sweet ginger man?" she was now running her fingers through the trail of ginger hairs running from his navel to his cock.

Ron looked Hermione dead in the eye, _I wonder_ he had noticed her breath would quicken and nipples would tighten when he swore or said something dirty. _God when she swears it makes me want to throw her down and fuck her senseless but does it do the same for her?_ He took a deep breath "By sucking my cock until I explode in your sweet little mouth"

"Oh God Ron!" she moaned rubbing her damp pussy on his pelvic bone "Liked that did you" he smirked.

"Oh um…well yes…I seem to find your naughty mouth a turn on" she huffed and donned a look that was so very Hermione that he had to hold back a laugh "I have for years if you must know. But that doesn't mean you have to gloat about it"

"I would never sweetheart, now about my cock" he smirked thrusting his hips up "Needs attending to woman" and then he smacked her arse. Years later if questioned he didn't know if it was her love that made him so confident or that he had gotten her off twice in the past 24 hours but he was sure that she wouldn't mind the playful act.

He was not disappointed, she simply giggled and moved down his body muttering something that sounded a lot like "impetuous"

Ron looked down and thought he would cum right there at the sight of her pink kiss swollen lips so close to his cock. "So um how do I…what I mean is…well I've never" she stammered. "Love as long as you don't bite, anything you do will be fucking brilliant" he said.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuck_ he thought as she began kissing the head of his dick. _Fucking hell this is amazing_ she began running her tongue up and down the underside of his cock. With a look that he only thought she reserved for the most precious of volumes Hermione took in his cock before diving in. _HOLY FUCKING MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT TIT GOD DAMN_ his brain screamed as she took him in her mouth and began to suck.

Ron's head fell back against his pillow and his eyes rolled back into his head. He thought her hands were brilliant last night, but they were nothing compared to the warm suction of her mouth. With a pop she released him from her mouth, startling him out of his pleasure induced stupor. "How am I doing so far?" she grinned. "Fuck woman do you have to ask?!" he cried nudging her with his hips to go back to her previous activity.

 _GOD how do people get anything done when they could be doing this all day_ he thought as Hermione took him back into her mouth. Ron had to see her, her long curls had created a curtain around his cock, he knew if he saw her mouth full of his dick he would probably blow his load, but could not be arsed to care. He slowly gathered her hair up to the crown of her head and watched her suck him off. Her checks bulged and concaved as she bobbed up and down on his cock. Every so often she would move up to the tip and suck his head vigorously causing him to moan and thrust slightly into her mouth. _GOD I knew that swotty mouth was for more than fussing about homework._

As if knowing he was close to the brink Hermione did two things that sent him over the edge. She began to fondle his bollocks with her left hand, while the right stroked up and down the shaft of his rather generously sized cock. _She has a mouthful of my dick and she still can't get it all in… FUCK that felt good…fucking merlin this girl._

Then Hermione moaned around his cock. _FUCKING GODAMN HELL!_ " **HERMIONE** " Ron called out as he came and he spurted load after load into her mouth. To his shock and pleasure she swallowed. Ron's entire body collapsed onto the bed as he tried to force air into his lungs.

He heard a giggle through his post orgasm fog, looking down to see Hermione grinning like a cat that got the cream. "So Mr. Weasley, how did that stack up against those naughty dreams of yours" she smirked leaving lazy kisses along his chest and neck. "Fucking brilliant love! Fucking brilliant!" he exclaimed. _I can deal with today, and the coming weeks and months if I have her._ "I love you Ron, I know that its not exactly the easiest time to start this" she said pressing her hand over where his heart was still trying to calm down after the truly mind blowing knob polishing she had given him. "But I am here for you, whatever you need" Ron kissed her softly, "Mione, I don't know what I did for you to love my freckly arse but I promise you, I will never take it for granted" he said.

They had begun to snog in earnest again, Ron was also squeezing and palming Hermione's arse like his life depended on it. He had completely given himself over to kissing her, so when the silencing and locking spells on the door were lifted he didn't notice. Suddenly the crimson curtains that had sheltered them from the rest of the world were pulled open. "Ron what are you doing in …FUCK! MY EYES" Harry cried as he reeled back from the sight of his best mates in bed completely starkers, and Ron's massive hands on Hermione's arse.

"FUCK! POTTER! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Ron yelled trying to cover Hermione

"OH God" Hermione cried

"Harry what's going ….FUCK" cried a voice from the doorway that sounded too much like Ginny's for Ron liking

Harry had pulled himself off the floor, staring at it with great interest, and turned to walk out the door mumbling something that sounded like "randy wanker" and Ron could have sworn he heard him chuckle.

"Ron, Mum and Dad are ready to go back to the Burrow, once your um done… why don't you meet us in the Great Hall" Ginny smirked "Oh and I will need someone to oblivate me as well"

As the door closed Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. This was going to be a very interesting morning indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

 _I'm thinking this will continue through Australia and seeing Hermione off to Hogwarts, so a fair more to go dear readers. Then to drum up some hype for a new story, one that is a bit lighter hearted and has our favorite couple getting through their year apart. I will leak the title now; it will be called "Oh come ON!"_

 _But now on to the next, a bit of a time jumps on this chapter, but with some flash backs so you won't be lost. Again thank you so much for the support and the reviews! Keep the love coming!_

 _And as always this all belongs to Jo, she kindly lets us imagine in it =)_

 **One Week Later**

Laying in his bed at the top of the Burrow listening to the world sleep Ron could not believe this was life now. Peace. Yes, there was much to do in the way of rebuilding their world, but no one was trying to kill him, he didn't have to constantly worry if the girl he loved or his best mate would get captured by rough snatchers, and he didn't have to hunt all over England for a psycho son of a bitch bent on some sick blood status run world. But he still slept with his wand under his pillow, and his boots next to the bed.

Coming home had been a surreal experience _at least it was still standing, unlike the Lovegood's_ he thought. Whereas the night, and morning, after the battle had been nothing short of the combination of all his randy dreams for the past few years, the past week was something out of a nightmare.

Seeing his mother collapse on the lawn in grief, his father weeping in his shed tore his heart out. But George, oh if his parents' grief tore his heart out, George's shattered it. Despite their almost constant teasing and pranks, Ron looked up to the twins. He thought those wankers had it all figured out. They could pull most any bird they wanted, smooth talking and smart having taken a swift kick out of Hogwarts and turning it into a lucrative business in the middle of a war was something short of a miracle. But they were also loyal and caring to a fault. While the twins would pick on him almost constantly, no one else was allowed. He remembered when the local muggle kids kicked him and pushed him into the mud, Fred and George had unleaded unholy terror on them for a week.

When he was little he wanted to be just like them, _always envied the way they were together. It was like they could hold an entire conversation without saying a word_. _Even gave me a kick in the pants about Hermione_ he chuckled to himself. He still remembered the talk Fred and George gave him the morning of Bill's wedding…

" _Morning Ronnikins" Fred and George said in unison as they walked into his tiny room. "I'll be … see you down stairs mate" Harry said skirting the twins and making a bee line for the door, sensing that this was not something he was meant to be part of. "What do you wankers want" Ron smirked as he fussed with his tie in the mirror. "Ah I see he is making a fuss Georgie" said Fred "For the lovely Miss Granger of course, Freddy" said George. "Shut it! I'm not…that is Bill is getting married. Want to look good is all…for the wedding" Ron mumbled, fussing with his tie for what seemed like the millionth time. "Ron in all seriousness if you wanted to look nice for Hermione, that wouldn't be silly" George said in a serious tone that Ron had not heard very often, as he moved to sit on Ron's bed._

 _"It's clear that girl is over the moon for you, and if you don't get your arse in gear and tell her you love her you will regret it. I mean for fuck's sake Ron we are in a war! Nothing is guaranteed and if something happens to one of you without you telling her you love her you will regret it" Fred said as he stood in front of Ron fixing his tie. "You really think so? I mean about her liking me?" Ron mumbled looking at his brothers with a wide eyed innocence reminding them when Ron was about five years old and they had told him that Santa Claus was going to steal him away if they didn't leave biscuits out. "Ron, if I was to venture she is in love with you, has been for a long fucking time. Otherwise that lovely little Lavender incident would not have resulted in her setting birds on you" George chuckled. "Right so man up Ronniekins! I'll even give the toast at your wedding" Fred smirked "Plus you know that girl is going to shag you rotten once you tell her and you could use a leg over mate, you're a bit tense. I mean look at that shite job you did with the tie" Fred chuckled, leaving Ron gaping at his words._

 _"Alright lover boy we will see you downstairs" they sounded in unison. Bumping into a flustered Hermione in the landing Fred and George both bowed gallantly "M'lady your knight awaits" they shouted cackling together as they disapperated with a pop leaving a red faced Ron and a bewildered Hermione staring at one another with wide eyes…._

Fred would have loved to take the mickey out of him over what happened the morning after the battle. He would have pestered Ron until he got the gory details and then congratulated him on finally getting his arse together and making his feelings known for Hermione. But Fred would never know that. He wouldn't be taking the mickey out of Ron when Hermione snuck in and out of his room at night. Or laying traps left and right to get him caught at the breakfast table only later to pull him away afterwards and give him tips on how to best please his girl.

Instead Fred was gone, and George was locked up in the room they used to share, drinking himself stupid every night and crying into an old stuffed teddy bear Fred had when he was three.

This morning had been horrible; Ron had taken it upon himself to help George through the funeral. He had sobered him up and been at his side the whole day. After they had laid Fred to rest there had been a reception on the lawn. Mum and Dad had held up rather well, seeing friends and family. Hermione and Fleur had taken care of the cooking while Bill, Charlie, and Percy had made sure the wards held the press out as the family said goodbye to one of their own.

It was a nice affair, full of family and love. There even was the occasional laugh when a particularly interesting tale of Fred had come up. Harry and Ginny had gathered with several other friends from Hogwarts and set off fireworks in Fred's honor. When the Wheezes logo flashed in gold in the sky George looked like he was going to be sick.

Running inside, Ron hot on his heels, the boys had spent the rest of the night toasting to Fred with a bottle of Firewhiskey, laughing and crying about the brother they had lost. Halfway through the second bottle Ron had filled George in on where he had got off to the night after the battle. To which George, who was now thoroughly pissed declared Ron to be the luckiest sod that day. "Yea well the next morning was right awkward" Ron giggled, rather pissed himself by this point. "Watcha mean? She not want to see that freckly Weasley arse of yours in the light of day?" George laughed.

"Nah mate, she for some reason I have no explanation for, likes my bum. Didn't really fancy Harry walking in on us starkers and her on top of me though" Ron mused and he sloshed the last bit of firewhisky in the bottle before throwing it back.

"WHAT?!" George yelled "Ronniekins you three are far more interesting than we gave you credit for" he said howling in laughter.

"Oi! Not like that you ruddy bastard! He came in to wake us…didn't expect we would be getting up to what we got up to though" Ron laughed.

George snickered into his glass and Ron thought he heard him mutter "getting up indeed". Ron knew that Hermione would not be happy that he had shared such intimate things between them with George (though he did keep some of the more erotic and romantic moments to himself. Those were just for the two of them) but he hoped she would understand that George was his brother and wouldn't use the information for evil. Plus, George needed him, and he needed George. It felt good to share his life with his brother.

"Ron, before Fred and I came to Hogwarts for the battle, we erm talked." George said looking somberly into his glass. "We talked about what would happen if one of us, didn't…if we were untwinned"

Ron turned to face George, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him. He knew whatever George was trying to say was both incredibly personal, being a conversation between the twins, and difficult. George looked up at Ron, as if he needed encouragement to continue. Ron subtly nodded for him to do so.

"We erm we talked about a lot of things, including the shop. And if we somehow pulled through this shitstorm, even just one of us, we would keep it going. But we knew that…well…if we…. that is if I…or he… if we ceased to be a we that we or in this case me, would need help" George's voice quivered, tears began leaking down his face. Ron had heard George cry many times in the past week _too many_ and of course when they had first been told of Fred had been killed George had been stone faced. But as George's tears began to fall in front of Ron, he was overwhelmed and began to choke up himself.

"we wanted to keep it in the family and well …. we both left the shop to you in case we both … you know… but if one of us… then you're…I mean…well you now own half of the Wheezes" George said and was now softly crying. Ron moved to sit next to his brother, pulling him into a huge bear hug. Ron had about 3 inches on George, his long arms engulfed his older brother _they left the Wheezes to me? But why?_

"I'd like to open it up again, Freddy and I made a promise to one another that we would… you know carry on and live life to the fullest if one of us…died" Gorge gulped. It was the first time he had said Fred had died and the significance was not lost on Ron. "I know you have plans maybe go into the Auror corps or back to Hogwarts and shag the lovely Miss. Granger rotten in every broom closet" he laughed through his tears, causing Ron to chuckle. "But I…erm…I need your help… I know it's a lot… but I can't do it alone…and" George trailed off.

Ron was floored. Not only had the twins left him the shop, their pride and joy, but George was sitting on the floor hat in hand asking him to help him. George was bringing Ron into the fold, a space he had desperately wanted to be since he was a little boy. But part of Ron, the part that god damned locket had gotten to, wondered if he was just expected to be a stand in for Fred. The flesh and blood replacement for a brother that was lost. George must have seen the gears whirring in Ron's head and hastily said through sniffing and tears "I know you are not Fred. I don't expect you to be. The Wheezes will be different than it was but it'll be fucking fantastic, because you will be there" George said.

"You know Kingsley approached Harry and I about joining the Aurors once they get the ministry sorted in a few months. McGonagall told us that we were welcome back for our seventh year in September if we wanted as well. To be honest I didn't really fancy either one." Ron let out a deep breath and pressed on, he wanted George to understand that he was over the moon to help in the shop, but he was not doing it out of pity or family duty. He wanted to.

"To be honest I have busted my arse for years saving the fucking world. And as great as it would be to shag Hermione rotten in every broom closet as you say" he heard George smirk. "I can't go back there, eat in the Great Hall, snog in the Common Room like nothing happened, like that's not where…I want a break, I want to be with family. I always envied how the two of you were. And after the shop took off, I wished I could have been a part. I am not Fred, but I would love to help you get the shop going, then maybe join the Aurors in a year…if you're alright with that" Ron said.

George beamed at him. Fred was gone but, his kid brother, savior of the wizarding world was willing to put his life on hold to help him. And not out of pity, but because he wanted to, wanted to be with him. "I need some time, but eventually we can move into the flat above the shop…but I need time" George said with a small sad smile. "Yea, plus Mum needs us" Ron nodded. "Right" Nodded George. "We should head back down there, maybe light a few more fireworks in honor of Freddy?" George smirked as he wobbled to his feet "and I am sure the lovely Miss. Granger is wondering where you have gone off too." Ron stood as well, vanishing the empty bottles away, "Yea well…I mean" Ron said his ears turning red at the suggestive tone George employed "I am happy for you two, Fred would be too, we always hoped you would snog the hell out of each other and put us all out of our misery"

There was a soft knock at the door, "Ron? George? Your Mum and Dad wanted you to know they saved you a plate in the kitchen" Hermione's voice could be heard on the other side. George opened the door to reveal his brother's girlfriend. She looked small and thin, but there was color in her cheeks and he could see the life in her eyes that he hoped was from his little brother. Looking back at Ron before excusing himself he noted that Ron was not so little anymore. Even though he was still quite skinny from not eating enough his shoulders had broadened and he stood almost 3 inches taller than he did. No Ron had grown up. He and Fred had made the right choice in leaving the shop to Ron. "I'm heading down to see Mum, you two get some rest, you looked bloody knackered" George said and he slipped by Hermione "just not in my bed, you randy wanker" he called, causing Ron to chuckle.

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked softly as Ron walked out of the room pulling her into a fierce hug on the landing of the twins' old room. "Yea he will be" Ron said kissing the top of her head. "What about you love? I'm sorry I left you earlier, George needed me" Ron sniffed. Hermione extracted from Ron's arms and silently led him I up the stairs to him room. As she closed and warded the door, she turned to him and said "You have been there for George and me, you have been our rock, but now it's time for you to grieve, let me be there for you Ron"

"God I fucking love you" he sighed

Throughout the day, and the week he had been strong for everyone. But he had still lost a brother and he needed to grieve. So he did. She wrapped herself around him and let him cry. They cried together for everyone they lost, they cried tears of joy for making it through together. He had told her about the shop and George's request, she told him she wanted to go back and finish Hogwarts, but that she worried what it would do to their relationship. Ron assured her they had survived a war; they could do a year long distance. Exhausted, they had fallen asleep in one another's arms.

Snapping out of his musings about the day Ron looked around his room to find Hermione had gone. Just as he stood to go look for her, he saw her in the doorway of his room. "Hey you" he said "I thought you had gone"

"I had to go to the loo, and wanted to change out of Ginny's dress"

He saw that she was no longer wearing the dark blue knee length dress and black cardigan she had worn all day. Her hair was in a huge bun on top of her head, and she wore was looked to be one of his Chudley Cannons shirts and nothing else _or at least that I can make out she is wearing my shirt and nothing else_. Noticing his particular fascination with her attire she blushed "Do you mind? I didn't want to wake Ginny by rummaging around for pajamas…. plus, I have always wanted to wear one of your shirts to bed" she said as she made her way to him.

Locking and silencing the door for good measure Ron turned and scooped her into his arms. "Love you look dead sexy in my clothes, you could only look better if you were starkers" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and kissing her soundly on the mouth. "Why Mr. Weasley what are you suggesting?!" she said in a mockingly offended tone.

"So many things" he growled kissing her again. Their tongues swirled together, fighting for dominance as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. Without breaking contact Hermione jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing his lips and neck, then moving to nibble on his ear.

"Fuuuuuuuck" his ears were so sensitive.

Hermione giggled as she pulled away, looking into his deep blue eyes that were dark with love and lust "Ron, are you ok? I mean today was… I don't want to push you" she trailed off

"Honestly no, I'm not alright. Fred is gone, Mum and Dad are a wreck, and I am pretty sure my best mate is shagging my sister. But things will be ok. George is thinking about the shop which is huge. I think I saw Dad make Mum giggle earlier too. But more importantly I have you, I know as long as you love me I know I will be ok… plus you are not wearing any knickers and that is pretty fucking fantastic" he said.

Hermione playfully smacked him on the chest "You are such an adorable git you know" she smirked.

"I know, but you love me"

"I do"

Swooping down for a kiss, they tumbled onto his bed, snogging like mad until they were breathless and exhausted. Ron knew two things. He would wake up tomorrow with the girl he loved in his arms, and things were slowly going to be ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

 _I really had not planned on going past 1 or 2 chapters on this but seeing how many of you have reviewed this I want to keep going. I will post a few one shots here and there. But I will definitely bring this story to a close before starting a new multi fic. I know as a reader it makes me crazy when I really get into a story and it just STOPS for MONTHS! NOOO never fear dear readers I will repay your kind reviews with a dedicated focus on one tale._

 _This has a good deal of lemony goodness to it, hope you like it. If lemony things are not your speed you may want to skip this. But to be honest the whole story has been quite citrusy._

 _As always the fabulous Harry Potter is not mine nor any of his friends, they are all from the minds of JK_

Ron awoke to a fucking fantastic sight. Hermione was curled around him, lying on her side with one leg tossed over his and her arms around his now bare chest. His Chudley Cannons shirt she was wearing had ridden up as she slept exposing her bare arse and hip. Her hair had fanned out and was threatening take over the entire pillow. He smiled fondly as to why he hair was such a mess. He had pulled the elastic band she used to hold it into a bun out as he snogged her senseless a few hours before.

Ron had been knackered after the funeral, and a bit drunk after "comforting George". He had fallen asleep almost instantly, waking up a few hours later to see the fucktastic sight of Hermione in nothing but his shirt. He made a mental note to toss out all her pajamas so that she would wear nothing but his clothes to bed. They had not had a chance to do more than snog since coming back to the Burrow. Everyone had stuck rather close, both for the funeral and for safety. Voldemort may have been gone but some of his supporters had gotten away and were non to happy about the lot they had drawn. The Burrow had the strongest wards save the Ministry and Hogwarts, plus it had done Molly Weasley good to have all her children under one roof.

Ron turned his head towards the camp bed Harry occupied, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl next to him, and found it empty. Harry must have come up and saw they were asleep and kipped elsewhere, Ron did **NOT** want to spend too long on where that may have chosen to spend the night. _Only hope we were a bit more covered, I'd rather not have my mate see my girl's arse and bits thank you very much_. Speaking of, there was a half-naked girl in his bed, he was wide awake, and he had won the jack pot and found himself some privacy with said girl. Ron checked the ancient alarm clock next to his bed, it must have been around 4 in the morning so no one would be wondering about he thought as he silenced the room and locked the door with a swish of his wand, tucking it back under his pillow. He was going to wake Hermione in a way that proved quite popular in the past.

Pulling her closer to him caused her leg to hike up on his hip even more, exposing her secret pink flesh. He slowly began to kiss her nose, then her forehead and cheeks, before moving to nibble on her neck as his fingertips, ever so gently, stroked her inner thigh, right above her entrance. "MMMMMMmmmmmmmm" she moaned as he found her little nub, hidden beneath her curls, and nipped at her neck.

"If this is how you wake me every time I spend the night with you, I am both never sleeping alone again, and will never get any rest" she giggled groggily. Opening one eye to look up at him.

"Hey you're the one with no knickers here love, what's a man to do when the best place in the world is. Right. There" he punctuated his last two words by slipping a finger deep inside her, causing her to moan.

"So it's my fault is it?" she tried to act coy but the addition of a second finger and his callused thumb rubbing her clit rendered her speechless with another moan.

"Oh yes, it's been a week and I have barley been able to touch you. It's been awful." He punctuated his words by curving his fingers slightly inside of her, hitting the spot he remembered her loving when they had been in the Head Girl's bath, making her gasp and begin rolling her hips in time with his thrusts. "Especially when you come to breakfast in the morning and you're not wearing a bra" he whispered into her ear as his fingers plunged faster into her. Her hips speeding with his increase in pace causing her hard nipples to graze his chest through her shirt.

"Noticed that …. YEESSS RIGHT THERE….did….OH GOD YES….you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! When you came down that last flight of stairs I thought I was going to explode!" he said panting slightly from both exertion and lust "I have spent a great many years watching those particular assets of yours Miss. Granger, it's not something I would miss"

with that he pulled his other hand from behind her, flipping her onto her back and pulled up her shirt, well his shirt, and began to leave sloppy kisses all over her chest. His fingers never left her or lost their rhythm as he pulled a taught nipple into his mouth. "Oooooooooooooo Rooooooooonnnnn Yeeeeeessssss" she moaned at the new angles his fingers were hitting inside her. "Cum for me Luv" he said as he sped up his assault. "No Ron Stop"

She had been close but she did want to cum, not that way. She wanted him inside her, she wanted them to crash over the edge together, she wanted to put this fucking awful day behind them and start a new chapter. She wanted to be Ron's fully and totally his. Above all she wanted to show him with her body, what her words failed to do. She wanted Ron to know without a shadow of a doubt that she was mad for him, and was with him until the end.

Ron however was not privy to the thoughts bouncing around his girlfriend's head and thought he had pushed her, or worse hurt her. He ripped his fingers out of her, causing her to whimper at the loss, and pulled her shirt down to cover her breasts. "Shit! I'm sorry I didn't…I mean…did I hurt you? Or push you!? I'm so sorry Hermione!" she cut him short by grabbing both sides of his face and kissing him soundly. Her body was humming with want, but she wanted him to know he had done nothing wrong.

"No love I was not clear, I just wanted you to stop that so we could do something else…. something more"

"Oh…erm…what?...oh….OH…wait….do you mean?"

"I want you to make love to me Ron. I want to be yours fully. I know it sounds a bit misogynistic but I like the idea of you making me yours" she blushed. Hoping he wanted her as much as she wanted him. "But I understand if you want to wait…I mean after today"

 _Are you fucking KIDDING!? Hermione wants to shag, and she wants to shag me. Here. Now. Holy fucking Merlin's bollocks! Calm down, you idiot. You cannot make this about you…and him…you need to make this good for her or your brothers will have your bollocks!_

Ron had to calm the randy thoughts flooding through his head, his brothers had given him sex advice for years. How to make it good for her, how to last longer, but the most important rule they had drilled into his head since he knew what sex was, was not to be a wanker and treat your girl gently the first go. So he did.

"Shhhh love today is a new day…and if you want to let a clumsy ruddy wanker like me make love to you, I am not a dumb fuck enough to say no" with a smirk and bucked his hips against hers feeling her wetness through his boxers. They both moaned. "Do you know the charm?" she asked.

"Yea, Bill drilled it into my head many times over the past year" She did not question why over the past year Bill had felt Ron needed reminding about how not to become a father until he was ready. She was too turned on to see the significance in the statement.

Sitting up on his haunches to dig for his wand behind his pillow, Hermione took the opportunity to divest herself of her shirt and flopped back down on the bed. Causing her breasts to jiggle profusely, a sight not lost on Ron, _fucking hell I am losing my virginity tonight, to Hermione. Keep cool and try not to blow your load the minute you get inside her mate._ He performed the charm on himself and then jumped off the bed chucking his maroon boxers over his shoulder.

Hermione was breathtaking, laying on his bed with her hair spread out like and angel he took her in. Full breasts, soft skin, her cuts and bruises had started to heal. And while she would carry many of those scars for the rest of her life he was grateful for their reminders that she had lived through the shit-storm that was this past year. His eyes followed down her flat belly and flared hips. She had begun to put a bit of weight on that she had lost on the hunt thanks to Fleur and his mum. He didn't care what size she was, as long as she was alive and his, he thought she was fucking gorgeous no matter what. He took in the patch of brown curls, hiding entrance that was his favorite place on earth, even though he had only been there a few times, framed by supple thighs and curvy legs that were getting their muscle tone back after proper care. _She is a fucking goddess and until the day she says stop or I die I will never think otherwise._

He was so lost in thought, admiring her, he didn't realize he was standing there starkers gaping at her.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer" she smirked, pulling him out of his head "Don't temp me woman" he laughed. Noticing her eyes had not left his rock hard cock jutting out from his nest of amber curls he smirked "I could say the same for you love. See anything you like" with a thrust of his hips towards her she whimpered at the sight of the impressive member. "Maybe, you will have to come here and see" she winked.

 _don't have to tell me twice_

Ron climbed back onto the bed in between her legs. In all his excitement he had not thought about the fact that he was about to make love to Hermione. He was over the moon; he had dreamt about this day since he was fourteen. He had dreamt about every room he had every walked into and in every position he could think of, making this gorgeous creature his. But that was fantasy, reality was lying underneath him, breathless and looking slightly nervous as to what his next move would be. _So what exactly is your next move mate?_

Nestling his stomach between her thighs, burying his raging cockstand in the mattress, as not to overwhelm her with just how much he wanted to bury himself bollocks deep into her. He began kissing her. He used his lips and tongue to declare how much he loved her. He nibbled on her earlobes, whispering how he needed her. Moving down to her neck, he mumbled into her skin how she made him want to be the best version of himself. For her.

Leaving a mark where her neck and shoulder met, that he absolutely KNEW would be visible tomorrow, he loved the idea that he was able to mark her as his. As he moved down to her breasts he mumbled that no matter what happened in the years to come he would support her, so she could accomplish all her dreams. He took one of her taught nipples into his mouth, nipping and grazing it with his teeth. Hermione was gasping and wiggling agisnt him in the most arousing way, smiling into her skin he moved to her other breast. After both were properly red and wet from his ministrations he began kissing down her sternum, he heard her sigh. She wrapped her legs around him and ever so slowly began rubbing herself on him.

 _Fucking Merlin I can feel how wet she is!_

Looking up into her eyes, before there literally was no returning from him pounding her into the mattress, "Are you sure about this love? I can wait, I'll wait as long as you need. Please don't feel like you have to do this"

"Ron, I want you. I love you. Let me show you how much" grasping his head and pulling him to her in a searing kiss. She freed his screaming cock from the bed and it came to rest right. Fucking. There. _OH Sweet Merlin's Auntie!_

Ron knew she was wet, the head of his cock could attest to that as it was nearly buried inside her. He went through the mental list his brothers had drilled into his head years before.

 _Make sure she is comfortable and for Merlin's sake don't just slam into her. Make sure she is wet and go slow Ron, you got a double helping of the Weasley charm, you go barreling into a bird and you will hurt her! He remembered Charlie saying with a smirk_

However, thinking about his brother, when he was about to shag Hermione was not on the list. Confident that things were all in order he looked into her eyes and saw a bit of doubt, that he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"You may not have been my first kiss, love, but you are my first and my only everything else" he said.

"Oh Ron" she gave him a watery smile and nudged his hips with her thighs, indicating he get on with it.

He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit, gathering the wetness there. They both moaned when the tip of his dick came in contact with her clit. Grasping his hard shaft in his hand he pressed it against her nub making her cry out. Sliding it down to her entrance he sank into her warm tight heat a few inches, ever so slowly. Hearing her gasp as he stretched her, he kissed her on the nose "Alright love? If you need me to stop, I don't care at what point, we are at, we stop. Just say the word"

"No I'm ok, just go slow"

It took every fiber of his being to fight the urge to plunge into her. She felt amazing. Even having his fingers and tongue inside her did nothing to prepare him for how fucking fantastic she would feel wrapped around his cock, and he was not even half way inside her. Kissing her lips, cheeks, nose and forehead he sank further into her, coming to the final barrier separating them. He knew he would have to break through and it would hurt her, he hated the thought of hurting her even if good would come from it. Resting his elbows on either side of her head, he held her face in his hands, pressing his forehead against hers and rubbing his long nose against hers "Ready?"

"Never been more ready for anything in my life" she breathed.

Thrusting his hips forward he broke through and was completely sheathed inside in her. She cried out in a mixture of shock and pain. "Oh God, are you ok?! I am so sorry…are you hurt. Do you want me to stop? I can." She cut him off with a kiss "No, just don't move let me get used to you. You're a bit big you know?"

"Yea well… Weasley charm" He laughed causing her to wince "Shit sorry"

"No no, it's what I get playing into that ego of yours"

pressing his forehead to hers he was in a special kind of torture. He both wanted to stay where he was forever, but desperately wanted to move. Her walls were warm and wet and had the perfect amount of pressure. But not being able to move was absolutely killing him. "Hermione love, I'm struggling here"

"I think I'm ok, you can move, just slow"

he slowly drug himself out until just the tip of his cock was still in her. The friction felt amazing, but he instantly missed her. For Hermione the stinging/burning sensation of having the rather large bit of anatomy that was Ronald Weasley inside of her was dulling and was replaced by a rather pleasant tingling.

He pressed slowly back into her, stifling a moan. _Good Godrick she feels so good!_ She whimpered as he sheathed himself completely in her once again. "Am I hurting you?! I can stop. Please let me stop if I am hurting you"

"No! don't you dare! It is starting to feel good" she chastised him _There she is, there is my fiery girl!_

"Oh ok…wicked" kissing her on the forehead as he began slow shallow thrusts in and out of her. This time not bothering to hide the groan of pleasure.

His thrusts were slow and clumsy but the more he did it the better he got. "a little faster Ron" she cried grabbing his arse and squeezing it. He didn't need to be told twice, picking up the pace he slid in and out of her with ease. They were both moaning in pleasure, for Hermione the pain had completely gone and she could not believe she was having sex with Ron, God it felt good. Ron knew he maybe had only a few strokes left in him before her blew his load. Picking up his speed, a choice that thrilled Hermione as she cried out his name, he wiggled his hand to where they were joined and began rubbing her clit with his thumb in time with his strokes.

"OH GOD RONALD YES!"

"Like that do you love" he panted smirking. She would not allow him to be so smug when she had a few tricks up her sleeve that could make him come undone. After all, that's what was so great about them, they did back down from one another, this would be no different. "Oh yes" she purred and then swiveled her hips slightly causing the muscles inside her to clamp down on his cock. "FUUUUUUUUCKKKK" he moaned, and he could have sworn she heard him mutter "saucy wench"

He was slamming into her now, and the pace seemed to thrill Hermione to no end. _Glad I silenced the room, what with her screaming and the bed banging against the wall we would have woken the whole house._ "Come for me love, come all over my cock!" he roared, he was ready to explode and he wanted her to come with him.

"Yes Ron, oh God so close…YES!" Ron hoisted her left leg high up on his hip as he increased his pace. Her breasts were jiggling in time with his thrusts and he could see himself sliding in and out of her. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. The sounds of Hermione's cries a

and the fluttering of her inner walls, signaling her impending orgasm undid him. He exploded, harder than he had in his whole life.

"FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK HHHHEEERRRIIIOONNNEE! He groaned stars exploding behind his eyes as he thrust into her erratically a final time and all but collapsed on top of her. He heard her cry out his name an instant after he ground out hers and felt her walls contract as she came.

Panting hard he put all his weight on his forearms that were still on either side of Hermione's head. He pressed his sweaty forehead against hers feeling their chests meet as they fought to catch their breath. He kissed her sweetly on her nose, "Fucking hell!" he said causing her to giggle, "language, Ron"

"Oi not a minute ago you did mind my fucking language you sexy thing" he smirked kissing her sweaty forehead. "Yes, well. There is a time for such things"

"So when I'm fucking you into the mattress I can say fuck, but when I tell you just how fucking fantastic that fuck was, that is not ok" he laughed causing her to swat his bum playfully. AS he was still on top of her and effectively trapping her, it was the only place she could reach.

"You are incorrigible"

"But you love me"

"Yes I do, and it was a rather fantastic…fuck as you so eloquently put it"

Ron groaned as a spike of arousal went through him at her words. But he was exhausted and he knew she would be sore. There would be plenty more times for a repeat performance later, they had time now. They had all the time in the world.

Pulling out of her they both hissed and the sensation, _sheesh my bits are a bit sore_ , rolling to his side he pulled her close with one arm, the other reaching under his pillow for his wand to clean them up and unsilenced the room. _She is sleeping here tonight, and we are staying starkers but no need to keep the room silenced._ placing his wand back under the pillow, he bent his head and captured her lips "Are you alright, I mean, was that ok? Did you … you know…enjoy it?" he was suddenly very worried he had cocked it all up.

"Ron it was perfect" she smiled "I am a bit sore but that is to be expected with that … how did you put it…oh yes Weasley charm you possess"

"Ha … I mean… it's alright"

"It's perfect and you are perfect, and this was perfect, I love you" she said yawning and burrowing into his chest.

"That it was love, that it was, get some sleep. Love you"

She kissed his chest, over where his heart was still beating rapidly and drifted off mumbling something he could have sworn was "Weasley really is my king" kissing her on top of the head he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep. Tomorrow was a new day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8

 _I am so sorry to be so late on the updating of this story, life has gotten in the way this past month or so. Sadly, it meant placing this on the back burner, but I am back and hope you all enjoy this update. I may even have another one shot for you all as an apology for not updating this story for a bit. But this is a crazy long chapter, full of cute, funny, and smutty moments, so I split in half, I hope you all love it! I have really love the feedback from everyone, and am quite blown away so many people loved the one shot Oh Why Not (if you have not read it yet, give it a whirl, I'm told its rather good) I have a few more bouncing about my head as well. I have another mutli chp fic in mind as well but I want to finish this one out before moving on. Hope you enjoy, keep the love coming_

 _As always all these lovely characters are Jo's_

Ron woke up to sunlight streaming through his attic room window. As he moved to stretch his long limbs, he found he could not quite move. _What the... oh yea_ he smiled. Looking at the reason his right arm and leg were pinned down, slept Hermione. Her hair was absolutely everywhere, she had snuggled into the crook his shoulder and had her arm thrown over his chest. Her left leg was draped over his right leg, and he could feel her bare breasts and smooth skin all along his body.

He had slept with Hermione. Like really slept with her. Years of wanking fantasies and desperate hope that one day this amazing woman would want him had come true, _Fuck I sound like a tit…_ he thought to himself. But he would gladly be pussy whipped as his brothers called it if it got him here. Having sex for the first time had been phenomenal, and that it was with Hermione was even better, but it was more than sex for Ron. He gave his whole being to this girl-no woman- last night, he was bound to her forever no matter what happened, and he would be arsed to care what others thought. He was so fucking in love with her, it consumed him.

As he stretched his sore muscles, he loved the feeling of their bare skin rubbing against each other. They were both starkers still, opting to leave the door locked rather than move from their satiated state last night. It was still early, and no one would be coming to look for him, given his notorious reputation of sleeping well till noon, _after the day we all had yesterday we could all use a bit of a lie in_ he thought. Figuring they had at least three hours before anyone starting to rise, he began nuzzling the spot where Hermione's neck and shoulder met, peppering her with feather light kisses and slowly rubbing up and down her side, grazing the side of her breast. "Mmmmmmmm" she moaned, still half asleep. "Morning love" Ron chuckled, his plan of waking her up ready for another go before breakfast was working. _I wonder if I could aparate us into the shower…_

No sooner had he finished his thought, he heard his door click open, the locking spells had been broken, and there is the doorway stood Charlie "Oi you lazy buggar let's get a bit of a ….WHOA!" cried Charlie.

A lot of things happened at once.

Ron grabbed his wand, and after having been on the run for a year he fired off a silent stunning spell at his brother, missing him at the last moment realizing who it was,

Charlie yelped as the spell whizzed by his head. Loudly. Dropping the brooms, he had in both hands.

Hermione woke up and sat straight up gasping in shock.

"Holy Hell!" Charlie cried noticing for the first time his not so little any more brother was in bed with a girl. And that girl was Hermione, who was at the moment bare from the waist up. She had been so startled at the commotion that she forgot in the moment that she was completely starkers, Ron, however, had not. Charlie just stared slack jawed, surprised by the spell that almost knocked him flat on his arse, and the naked female he had NEVER expected to see naked.

"Shit Charlie, can you NOT look at my girlfriend's tits!" Ron bellowed. "What the fuck do you want anyway that has you barging into my room at…" glancing over at his clock his eyes widened at the time it showed "Seven fucking thirty in the fucking morning?!"

Hermione had hidden herself behind Ron, when Ron had pointed out Charlie was in fact staring at her bare chest. She was mortified.

"You disappeared after the funeral…I wanted check on you… see if you wanted to take a fly before breakfast…" he trailed off. Charlie was no stranger to sex, walking in on people having sex, being walked in on while having sex, just because he was a confirmed bachelor did not mean he was by any means celibate. No, his brother's carnal (finally!) activities with Granger were not what made the man who had slept with his share, and a few other men's shares combined of women (both magical and muggle) cared for dragons falter. It was his baby brother's chest.

Charlie had not been home in a few years, and when he had been it had usually been around the Christmas hols when he had. The Weasley men did not, out of habit, walk about the Burrow without clothes on save for the summer months, when they were younger and practically lived in the pond out back. So, Charlie had not seen Ron shirtless since Ron's fourth year. It was an odd thought to have, about one's brother but Charlie was gob smacked at what he saw.

Sure Ron had grown into a man, broad shoulders and lean muscle, but he was not expecting the scars. Ron had a chunk out of one of his shoulders. It looked as if someone had taken a melon baller and scooped out a chunk of skin and muscle. He had swirling scars down both arms and throughout his chest. _Must have been from the brains at the Ministry Mum told him about_ he thought. But knowing what happened, and seeing what happened were very different. He also had dark yellow blotches and a ton of cuts all over his chest and abdomen from bruises that were healing. It looked as if he had literally thrown himself in front of an explosion.

But then Charlie noted how Ron was positioned now. Straight backed with his arm stretched out making himself as big as he could to shield Hermione. Charlie knew exactly how Ron had gotten those scars and bruises, he threw himself in-between danger and someone he loved. He had heard people calling his brother a hero, and it had seemed odd to him, not that he didn't think his brother was no a hero. Charlie was insanely proud of Ron and what he had done, but it was this moment, taking in the physical sacrifices he endured with his body, that he truly understood what his baby brother had gone through.

Ron, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through his brother's head could only focus on getting his brother out of his room as fast as possible. Not that he didn't love Charlie and appreciate the thought that his brother wanted to check on him, but sweet Merlin's left saggy nut did he have to be in his room NOW?!

"Um Charlie, that was lovely of you to think of Ron, but would you mind terribly coming back later" Hermione squeaked from behind Ron.

"Right, er…yea…I'm sorry you two… I didn't know you would be… you know…." He stuttered, turning to go, he looked back and winked at Ron, "Way to go baby brother"

"Oh…er…yea…thanks?" Ron muttered, and for the first time since Charlie had burst in on their private world, Ron's ears reddened.

The absurdity of the situation finally hit all of them and they began to laugh, until Charlie noticed the camp bed Harry normally slept in was empty. "Where did Harry bugger off to?" he asked. "Not sure, he never came up after…" Ron trailed off, he couldn't say the words Fred's Funeral. Not yet.

"He probably, kipped on the couch when he saw the door was warded…unlike some nosey wanker" Ron stated, with a hint of hostility in his voice at the end, _there goes a nice morning shag and cuddle,_ he thought wryly.

"Nah, I didn't see him when I went down to get the brooms, and I kipped with George, so he wasn't there" he said with his back to the couple to give them privacy. Ron had bent down and fished his dark button up from the funeral to give Hermione, when they both jumped at the, "FUCKING HELL!" Charlie roared as the realization of where the Chosen One, chose to stay and bounded down the stairs all of a sudden.

"FUCK!" Ron shouted "Charlie! Wait!" _fucking hell Harry! Why couldn't you fucking sleep on the couch until Charlie went back to Romania next week!_ Of course he had not exactly given Harry warning that Hermione would be in his room, naked, all night. _Fucking hell, why am I always trying to keep people from murdering Harry_ he thought. However, he would much rather prefer stopping his brother from murdering his mate than fighting off swarms of death eaters. Ron did not like that his baby sister had a love life, but he really could think of no one better for her than Harry, as long as they didn't make him catch them, doing whatever it was he was pretty sure they were doing. He could happily live in denial.

Jumping out of his bed and running to the door, to stop his brother from tearing Harry Fucking Potter limb from limb he forgot he was completely naked until, "Ron!" called Hermione

Her voice caused his to turn, to be greeted with his Chudly Cannon boxers colliding with his face "Ha thanks, gotta stop Charlie from killing Harry, then I have to punch Harry in the fucking face for sleeping with my sister" He growled, he was not sure who he was more hacked off at, at the moment. Charlie for interrupting what was turning out to be a fucking awesome morning or Harry for making him have to confront the fact that he was, most likely, shagging his sister. Ron knew it was dumb, but why could they not have just left him in the dark, now he HAD to go into big brother mode. _FUCK_.

"Ron Wait!" Hermione called from the bed as he tore down the stairs after his brother. Jumping out of bed herself, Hermione found her discarded knickers from last night, blushing at the events that had caused them to be discarded across the room and dangle on the door handle of his closet. She plucked them from the handle, and pulled her kickers on, hastily buttoning her shirt, she dashed down the stairs after Ron, praying that no one else was up to see her state of dress. Or rather undress, and wonder why everyone was screaming at each other at seven thirty in the morning.

When Hermione skidded to a halt on the landing she found Ron in between Charlie and an incredibly hacked off Ginny Weasley. For not solely selfless reasons she immediately cast a Muffilato charm to try and keep the roar of Weaselys from waking the others. Neither George nor Molly needed to be awakened to the screaming match between two of her children concerning the sex life of the youngest.

"YOU GIT HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND LECTURE ME ABOUT WHO I SLEEP WITH, WHEN YOU HAVE BEDDED HALF OF LONDON!" screamed Ginny. "THAT'S DIFFERENT, I'M NOT A BLOODY GIRL! NOW WHERE IS THAT SPECKY TOSSER" roared Charlie "OI! THAT SPECKY TOSSER IS MY BEST MATE" Ron shot back, and then angrily glared at Ginny "He's right though you shouldn't have done…whatever you did…under Mum's roof" Ron said. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? HARRY HAD NO PLACE TO SLEEP BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR DOOR WARDED, AND FORGIVE ME IF I AM WRONG BUT JUDGING FROM YOU AND HERMIONE'S STATE YOU DID A LOT MORE THAN SLEEP" she shrieked. "THAT'S DIFFERENT!...I mean…" Ron trailed off.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Hermione, cheeks burning that her newly minted sex life was being screamed about across the Weasley family home. "Ron, Charlie. Ginny is a grown woman of age and if she and Harry choose to engage in…sexual intercourse that is THEIR decision. You both know that Harry loves her and would NEVER hurt her in the way both of you are suggesting" turning to Ginny she added "I would appreciate you not dragging what Ron and I did, or did not do into a fight between your brothers, that is private. Now ALL of you need to get your acts together before your Mum comes down here and finds this little scene." Finished with her speech she exhaled the breath she did not realize she had been holding, and met Ron's eyes. The love and pride that shone back at her almost overwhelmed her. _That's my girl!_ He thought. However, the glare she was shooting all three of them was enough to silence the lot.

"Hermione is right Charlie, Harry's a good bloke, he did save the world and all. Not too bad for our baby sister?" looking back to Ginny he added "who is not so little anymore, she has a good head on her shoulders. Plus, Merlin help any bloke that treats her wrong" he raised his voice at the end, directing it at the door Ginny had thrown herself in front of. The one he was sure Harry was on the other end of trying desperately to get on the other side of and defend Ginny himself.

"Yeah… yeah, just don't make me have to know what you are doing…you will always be that seven-year-old tomboy to me" Charlie huffed giving his sister a hug and peck on the cheek and clomped down the stairs to the kitchen.

Harry, who had been ordered not to come out of Ginny's room under pain of death, and judging from the wave of Ginny's wand a locking charm had helped keep the savior of the wizarding world at bay while she confronted her brothers, finally popped his head around the door "Is it safe Gin? I swear your brother scares me more than fucking Voldemort" he chuckled nervously.

"Seriously mate, you defeat the evilest fucker in history and my brother scares you?" Ron chuckled punching him not so lightly on the arm.

"Well first of all, there was only one Voldemort, there are multiple Weasley men that would have my arse for sleeping with your sister. WHICH I did not do actually" he pointed out. Sliding completely out of the room he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist from behind, and rested his head atop hers.

"Oi! Details I do not want mate" Ron cried, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in disgust.

"How do you think I feel?" Harry shot back looking at Ron and Hermione, who had assumed a similar position to Harry and Ginny, and then averting his eyes from Hermione "This is the second fucking time I have had the misfortune of walking in on you two"

"Well, if you learned to knock" Hermione muttered

"I know! I did learn! That's why I came pleading to Ginny for a place to sleep because I was NOT walking in on whatever you two were doing that had you ward a door that securely" Harry muttered into Ginny's hair.

"Well that didn't stop Charlie" Hermione and Ron muttered in unison.

"WHAT?!" cried both Harry and Ginny "He saw you two, going at it?" Ginny cried, her hands flying up to cover her mouth in shock.

"No, he did not see us 'going at it' we were asleep and he scared us, and I wasn't…that is to say we didn't…I mean…" Hermione stumbled "Oh for fucks sake we were starkers, and he caught a glimpse of Hermione's tits" Ron shouted earning him a smack on the arm from a very embarrassed Hermione.

"Right.. er... well" Harry mumbled turning a shade of red that would make any Weasley proud.

"We will see you at breakfast" Ginny stated trying to help them all find an out for this situation that was rapidly becoming more awkward. "Harry lets go for a fly before breakfast, fresh air will be good for us. Plus, none of my brothers can get to you" she chuckled pulling him down the stairs after her.

Ron and Hermione could faintly hear Harry questioning Ginny if he could wear his invisibility cloak while flying, as he was sure Charlie would have recruited the other Weasley men by now to join Charlie in knocking Harry from his broom, as they made their way down the stairs and out of ear shot...


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok folks here is part II of chapter 8! All the smutty moments in the chapter happened a the end so, this one has a good dose of smut. Hope you enjoy_

 _As always I own nothing Rowling owns it all!_

"Well that was one hell of a wakeup call" Ron chuckled, kissing Hermione on the top of her head, _not the way I had envisioned waking up let me tell you_ "I know, I had hoped it would have turned out differently" Hermione said, turning in Ron's arms to face him. She raised up on her toes, giving him a not so innocent kiss.

 _Well, well things may turn out alright yet_ he thought as he sank into the kiss, pulling her close to him he licked her bottom lip, his tongue begging entrance. Hermione moaned as Ron's tongue slowly swirled and danced in her mouth. Ron broke their kiss, "I love you, you know that?" he smiled pressing his lips to hers. "And not just because of all of this" he motioned at their entwined bodies "I really fucking love your brain, and your heart, and all of you" his ears reddened at the emotion he was baring to her, and in his pants to boot.

"I love you too Ron" she smiled. "I love your big heart, how fiercely protect those you love…and that cute bum of yours too" she giggled swatting his bum lightly. "Oi! I knew it you only want me for my body" he cheeked. "Well it is a particularly nice one" she teased. She could not remember smiling more in a long time than in that moment. It made her fall in love with him all over again. After all they had gone through, and all they were dealing with he could make her smile, and she loved him for it.

Pulling her back in for a sweet kiss, one that he hoped showed her how much she meant to him, she sighed into the kiss. It soon turned more passionate, because well she was a half-naked witch rubbing up against him, and he was a well-toned wizard in nothing but his pants pressed up against her. Ron deepened the kiss, pressing her up against Ginny's door. Not to be outdone Hermione began to suck on his tongue, mimicking an action she had done with another part of his body. As Ron's hands drifted down to grab her bum, Hermione pulled away, suddenly remembering that while no one could hear them, they were still snogging in their underwear on one of the most well-traveled landings in the Burrow.

"I need a shower" she sighed "And we need to calm down before your mother catches us" she said looking up into his eyes now dark with desire. "Is that an invitation" He murmured in her ear huskily. "Bathrooms seems to make you rather randy" he breathed as his hand left her bum and began rubbing her hip bone, dangerously close to the waist of her knickers. "Joining you in a shower, in that very bathroom has always been a fantasy of mine" his hand now playing with the waist band of her knickers.

"Can you apparate back into your bedroom after?" she whispered, his fingers playing with the soft curls below, now damp with desire. "Love I can do anything you fucking want me to do" he breathed in her ear, his finger making contact with her swollen bundle of nerves, causing her to jump slightly and moan his name, soft and low.

"Let's go" she said, "I will meet you in there, let me grab some fresh clothes" rubbing his bare chest, with that she disappeared into Ginny's room leaving Ron in the landing with a raging hard on, and a mind full of thoughts of Hermione. Wet, naked, and screaming his name. _Fuck I love that woman_ he thought as he entered the bathroom and turned on the taps in the ancient claw foot tub.

The water was rapidly filling the room with steam as Hermione came in, locking and silencing the door behind her "Expecting to get a bit loud are we love?", He smirked pulling his pants off and letting them fall to the floor. "Well, Mr. Weasley you do so love when I scream your name, I thought I would indulge you, after all it is your fantasy" she purred and slowly began to unbutton his shirt she was wearing.

"I didn't get to ask you, what with my git of a brother barging in, how you were feeling" he said pulled her close to him and rubbing his large hands up and down her back. "Are you sore?"

"A little, but nothing terrible, nothing that will keep me from thoroughly shagging you again in the shower"

"But last night, it was alright? You don't…regret anything?" he questioned stooping down to look her in the eye.

"Ron last night was perfect, you were perfect. I have never felt so loved or cared for in my life. It was really making love. And I loved every minute of it" she said framing his face with her hands and kissing him on the nose. "I would love to do it again in fact" she giggled popping the last button on her shirt and letting it fall to the floor.

 _Fucking hell, no matter how many times I see her like this. She takes my breath away_ he thought as Hermione stood before him in just a pair of knickers. Bending down but not breaking her gaze he pulled her kickers off her hips and down her legs. Chucking them somewhere behind him in the steam filled bathroom. An idea suddenly struck him as he pulled her closer and tugged on her left leg behind the knee. Dangling her left knee over his shoulder, her rubbed his nose in her damp curls breaking her gaze for the first time since he knelt before her, smelling her arousal from their impromptu snog in the landing a moment ago.

Hermione's breath caught as his nose brushed up against her clit. "Mione, I wanna taste you again love" Ron moaned, looking back up at her. Hermione had pulled her lower lip between her teeth, and he could see she was incredibly turned on. "Yes, God!" she cried. "Just Ron will do" he chuckled. Before she could shoot back at him for his smug remark, he took his right hand and opened her further to him, thrusting his tongue inside her, causing her to cry out.

 _Fuck she tastes incredible_ he thought as he began to work on her in earnest. Completely ignoring the sharp pains in his knees from the tile he was kneeling on, he licked and sucked, and licked and sucked. Alternating from pulling her clit into his mouth and both sucking and nipping at the little nub, and thrusting his tongue as deep as he could inside her, Ron had Hermione on the verge of climax in minutes. Gripping his head and pressing him closer into her, Hermione moaned loudly. Moving his lips up to her clit, he slide two long thick fingers into her, and curved them up slightly to hit that spot that made her scream. "OH GOD. RON. YES!" she cried out.

Smiling into her pussy, he began to nip at her bundle of nerves and increased the speed of his fingers "FUCK! RONNNAAAAAALLLLLLLDDDDDDD! YEEEEEESSSSSS" she cried as her pussy clamped down on his fingers, and her juices coated his tongue as she climaxed.

Grabbing her hips so she would not tumble back, Ron helped guide her to the floor, leaning her up against the tub. "You alright there love?" he smirked, loving the fact that he could smell her all over his face.

"Yes…oh my god… you are too good at that" she panted grinning from ear to ear.

"Nah love, I will need lots and LOTS of practice" he grinned kissing her soundly. "Come on let's get you cleaned up" he smirked, playfully swatting her bum and pulling her into the shower with him. The minute Ron had pulled the shower curtain closed, Hermione was all over him. Pulling his tongue into her mouth, running her hands up and down his chest, she let his lower lip pop out of her mouth and began kissing down his chest. Pausing to nip at his nipples, earning a moan from Ron. _Fuck is she…yes she is…God this has been a wanking fantasy of mine since I was fourteen!_ he thought. Hearing her giggle, he realized that he said it out loud.

"Is it now? Well I am more than happy to oblige" she said, grinning wickedly as she knelt onto the floor of the tub "After all it was right here that I touched myself for the first time, thinking about sucking you off" she said, coyly. "FUCK!" Ron moaned both at the images that assaulted his mind of Hermione fingering that cute little pussy thinking about his cock, and the fact that she had pulled said cock into her mouth and begun to lick and suck him in earnest. "Mmmmmmmm" she moaned around his cock. "fuck love…that feels….uggghhhhhh….yeeeeeessss" _God if every shower could be this way…_ Ron moaned as Hermione sucked him. Adding her hand into the mix to compensate for Ron's rather large size, she pumped his shaft as she licked and sucked on the head of his dick. Running her tongue down the underside of his cock 2causing him to shudder, caused him to moan and brace his hand against the wall to steady himself, "Fucking Hell woman". Hermione giggled, causing fucktastic sensations to run up his spine. Not to mention causing some of his favorite parts of her to jiggle.

"C'mere" Ron practically growled, pulling Hermione to her feet before him. "I am not going to last much longer if you keep doing that" he whispered, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "God, I love you!"

"Oh Ron" she sighed as he began to kiss down her neck.

Turning her so that the warm stream of water hit her back, Ron squatted down to lie on his back on the bottom of the tub, his knees sticking comically up on either side of the tub. Giggling, Hermione cottoned on to what Ron had in mind, and with a shy smile that nearly stopped his heart, she climbed on top to straddle him with her knees on the bottom of the tub. It was not the most comfortable position, but Ron had a feeling they would not be in it for long. The spray of the water was still hitting Hermione's back, keeping her warm, as the porcelain tub was a bit chilly on his bum, and he wanted her to be comfortable.

"You ready love? Because I am damn near gagging for it" he said rubbing his large hands up and down her sides. "Well…I don't know…" she smirked, rubbing up and down his shaft with her body, "There is a lovely book of ancient runes I was thinking about reading" placing her index finger on her chin and cocking her head sideways with a mischievous glint in her eye, she rotated her hips against his cock. Ron groaned as the tip of his rock hard member made contact with her soft folds, "And then there is always Hogwarts a History…then there was….ooooohhhhhhhhhhh"

He had grasped her hips and thrust into her, both moaning simultaneously at the overwhelming sensations running through their bodies. "Oh Ron….this was the BEST idea!" she moaned indicating their position with a thrust of her hips. "Thought this would be better for you, you can control the pace since your sore" Ron ground out _Fucking hell she feels amazing!_ "Oh Ron" she sighed running her hand down his cheek in an incredibly intimate gesture.

Hermione began to swivel her hips, testing her range of motion in the confining tub, causing Ron to moan her name. bracing her hands on his muscled chest, she leaned forward and began to slowing slide her body up and down, instigating Ron to gently thrust in and out of her.

After a few moments she began moving faster with the aid of Ron, who had grasped her hips and began lifting and dropping her down on his aching cock. "FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK… Mione, you feel… SO. FUCKING. GOOOOOD" he moaned as she thrust her hips forward and back as he bounced her up and down on his cock. "Oh Ron..YES…I LOVE YOU!" she cried grinding her clit against him _I swear to merlin, until the day I die, and even after that I will never get tired of this_!

Hermione's pace was becoming frenzied, she was close, and so was he. Grasping the edge of the tub behind his head Hermione began fucking Ron in earnest. Ron's hands glided up her body to pinch and tease her nipples as he continued to meet her furious pace.

Hermione dropped down a final time on Ron's upward thrust, and their worlds went sideways. "FUCKING HELL HERMIONE!" Ron roared. "OH WEASLEY IS MY KING" she cried simultaneously, then dropping onto his chest in exhaustion.

Panting and grinning from ear to ear, she looked up into his eyes, "Seriously Ron. I am not going to be able to walk after this" Ron smoothed her wet curls out of her face chuckling _fucking right, I just shagged you rotten, and if anyone asks why you are walking funny I will know why!_ "Shag you rotten did I?" not bothering to hid the smugness in his voice. "Oh honestly!" she huffed, not bothering the smile plastered on her face "Well I mean yes you did, but my legs are asleep"

"Oh shit! Hold on love" he exclaimed thrusting his hips up to lift her body

Both still sensitive from their escapades in the shower, they moaned as tiny tingly waves of pleasure hit them. Ron fished around for his wand and with a swish and flick, lifted them both from the tub. "I'm impressed" Hermione chucked as she swung her leg over Ron, and rather wobbly, stood up in the shower. "Always the tone of surprise" he winked as he pulled himself up and stood in front of her.

"Oh Fuck! The charm!"

"Oh quick! It's still effective as long as its cast with in thirty minutes of intercourse" she said.

With another demonstration of excellent wand work, Ron ensured that he and Hermione would not become parents after their shower time escapade.

"We better hurry before someone needs the loo" Hermione said.

"Right"

They quickly washed, giggling and kissing the entire time. _This is what we fought for, these moments are what I fought for_ he thought as he wrapped her in a fluffy white towel. "Right, well I must apparate into my room, so the whole house doesn't find out you're a naughty little witch" he smirked, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"I am your naughty little witch, Mr. Weasley" she purred.

"That you are love, that you are" with that he turned on the spot, landing at the foot of his bed. Drying his hair with his want he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a ratty old T shirt. Marveling and what a lucky son of a bitch he was for having Hermione in his life, he made his way down to the breakfast table, trying not to be too obvious that he had been thoroughly shagged by the love of his life.


End file.
